Legacy of a Shadow Rose
by shadowamypunk
Summary: A plot is hatched by an evil genius, changing the course of the lives of two Mobians and their companions, in the desire to leave a legacy behind, but will fate turn out as he had planned? Shadamy, with some shadamyson. rated M for violence and sexuality.
1. a plot conspired

Chapter One: a plot considered

* * *

The only light filtering though the compact den was given off by the surplus of gauges, buttons, and other various switches held within its recesses. Everything in the dimly lit area was metal. How a living thing could even survive in the completely mechanical shell of a room would be astounding. Yet something was living in the space- something that had done so for many years long past.

A body shifted, as though it had just awakened from a drugged slumber. In the faint light of the room, the dull living tissue stood out in sharp contrast to the reflective, hard-edged, industrial, lifeless surfaces surrounding it. A groan could be heard emanating from the being, expressing some masculinity in its voice. As the creature lifted its oddly shaped head it was apparent that the entity was a human male. He had a rather large mustache, and from the physical condition of his body it was obvious he did not move around often.

The man hung his head down once more, but this time not to rest. He heaved a deep sigh and shifted himself forward toward a blackened computer screen in standby. As the LCD lit up, the man's identity came into full view within the still shadowy cubicle. His expression seemed despondent and his features gave the impression of a man who had lost all drive in his life. Finally, he voiced his desperation to the emptiness around him, "All these years…..all this effort and what do I have to show for it?"

He paused in tension as though he waited for the unconsciousness enveloping him to somehow respond back.

"NOTHING!!" He roared as he slammed his fists hard against the control panel in front of his portly midsection. The screen started to show random visuals from different areas around the world. He obviously had tapped into various satellites surrounding the planet, some of them showing classified governmental areas never before seen by an outsider to their locations, save this disconsolate oddity of a human.

"What do I have to show for myself? What have I done to set my place in history forever? I still haven't even conquered that speeding blue terror…."

A visual of a restricted island base completely demolished passed over the screen.

"My grandfather left his legacy. His curse of an ultimate life form will succeed him forever…"

He suddenly paused in his vocalized lament as a revelation came to form in his mind. As he began to process the idea, an image of a dark quilled creature skating along a forested area came into focus, as though summoned by his thoughts.

"Shadow"


	2. group dynamics

Chapter Two: group dynamics

* * *

Everything was blurred. The speed at which the creature was moving made it all but impossible for anyone but itself to see anything passing by in its sight. It skidded to a halt in a grassy clearing shouting out to another in an aimless direction.

"Amy!"

A pink head of a young female Mobian hedgehog poked up from the tall grasses and wildflowers in the surrounding fields.

"Coming!"

She looked back down over to her companion, a piceous dark male hedgehog with vermilion streaks on his upturned quills. He remained steadfast in his seated position as the rose hued female quickly grabbed a pack she had with her.

"Thank you for joining me on a walk today Shadow. I really enjoyed your company!" she cozed to him sweetly and stood from her crouch to leave. Quickly, she leaned over and gave him a light unreciprocated hug.

"AMY!"

"Coming Sonic!" she called and parted from the dusky male. Pausing for a moment, she looked back over her shoulder. "I hope we can do this again sometime soon." she softly added in sincerity and continued off towards the source calling her.

Her previous companion watched her as she ran to the other male, and quietly spoke in a mildly dejected voice "Goodbye Rose."

* * *

Amy Rose's grin broadened as she saw her impatient summoner stop tapping his foot and uncrossing his arms, shifting into a more approachable and patient stance.

"Geez Ames, took ya long enough. What were you doing that kept me waiting for so long?"

She smiled innocently as she stopped in front of him. "I was just saying my goodbyes to Shadow. It would have been rude to just up and run away…..like some people I know!"

Sonic's muzzle slightly flushed as they turned to walk side by side together. Trying to change the topic from himself, he commented to her "You two really have been becoming friends haven't you?"

Amy shrugged her shoulder, tilting her head to the side in an aloof manner. "I guess so. He keeps me company sometimes and we talk every so often, though we never make any plans to meet up. If that means we're friends then yes, we are."

Sonic smirked lightly "I guess I better start giving you attention if I don't want you two running off together!" giving a lighthearted chuckle after finishing his statement.

Amy stopped walking and turned to him pouting, placing her hands upon her hips. "Sonic! I would never do that! And yes, you should give me more attention!"

Sonic cheerfully smiled at the frustrated girl next to him. "Oh, come on Ames! I'm just messing with you. Let's hurry up- everyone's waiting for us!" Quickly he scooped up the pink girl and hurried off towards their destination. The next thing Amy knew they had come to a screeching halt before the front door of their friend Tails' home. She slid out of Sonic's grasp easily, having done so enough times to be used to the action comfortably, and dusted off her dress hem as Sonic made his way through the door.

"Hey guys! Sorry, but Amy couldn't stop talking to her boyfriend…" Sonic joked to the room full of their friends. Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge were all in the living room chatting amongst each other, only to turn their attentions to the new arrivals.

"HE ISNT MY BOYFRIEND SONIC!! If anyone is, it's you!" Amy shrieked as everyone had turned to stare at her after hearing Sonics greeting.

"Who is your boyfriend Amy?" a tawny rabbit innocently asked her.

Amy sighed in frustration. "He's not my boyfriend Cream, but Sonic is talking about Shadow."

Rouge looked to her in a mildly detached interest. "How is the dark hedgehog doing? I haven't seen him since me and Knuxie started dating those many months back."

Amy blushed a bit from everyone giving her so much attention over Shadow. "I guess he's fine. He doesn't say much and it's not like we see each other all the time or anything. I just happened to cross paths with him today, and he joined me in a walk to the field where I was meeting up with Sonic."

Knuckles turned to the blue hedgehog and grumbled, "Oh, well thanks for getting my interest up! Here I thought she finally had given up on you and went to the guy she's more likely to hook up with!"

Everyone stared at Knuckles in disbelief.

"WHAT?! Like none of you have thought something like it!?"

Sonic quickly glanced at Amy, checking her expression. He couldn't help but take note of Knuckles conclusion as a possibility, now that someone besides himself voiced it. 'Maybe I do need to pay more attention to Amy…' Sonic found himself thinking.

Amy's mind raced through what everyone else seemed to be thinking of- her and Shadow- as a COUPLE. She couldn't deny the thought had crossed her mind briefly on occasions. Her overbearing crush on Sonic had died down to at the most a friendly fancy for the blue hero, and she did find the black male very attractive. In his more pleasant moments of company she had thought of how nice it would be to have him as a boyfriend, but her thoughts never really went past the momentary ponderings. But now, someone else had thought it too, and not just Sonic in teasing either. Amy couldn't help but wonder how many of the others thought it WAS a possibility.

"Well, are we going to go?! Or are we just going to keep dwelling on Amy's love life?!" Sonic demanded impatiently. Everyone quickly agreed and grabbed their various packs.

* * *

For the past year Eggman had not attacked or even made his presence known to the world. The heroic Mobians had found themselves with too much time on their hands after his disappearance and not enough to keep them busy. They had even started to drift apart, except for a select few, until Sonic and Tails came up with new ways to preoccupy their time. Hikes, picnics, bonfires, camping, get-togethers and other various travels were regularly planned to keep everyone in touch and giving them a common task. In a world mostly comprised of humans and other animals not native to their own home planet, it was easy to feel alienated and alone, so their regular gatherings kept most of the Mobians close and content in their lives. Most, but one.

Shadow had always been more segregated from the group. He wasn't from Mobius, but his ancestry was. He knew barely anything about himself, and what he did know he rarely choose to share with any other living soul. Even to Rouge, who seemed to have been the closest to him, he was a mystery. But working with him, she had come to know a little more about the ultimate life form than anyone alive knew- her, and Amy. It was becoming more obvious that of all of them, Shadow choose to open up the most to Amy. None of the others saw the black recluse- maybe a fleeting glimpse of him quickly disappearing, but Amy saw him almost regularly, as though he sought out her companionship. After the final battle with Robotnik, Rouge and Knuckles had realized their feelings for each other, and her resulting inclusion to the group made Shadow feel even more distanced, losing his usual teammate and companion to the red echidna. They never had a strong relationship, or even a trustful one, but the dark duo had seen each other as mutually impassive associates to the usually heroic group, and now that Rouge had become a member, he truly was alone.

* * *

Amy couldn't help but think of him as they headed on their way through the Mystic Ruins, but she was quickly brought out of her thoughts.

"Hey, mind if I walk with you?"

She shook her head in awe as she tried to snap herself out of her distractions. Sonic was slowly walking next to her. She couldn't hide the look of astonishment from her face. He NEVER slowed down for her.

"So…. How have you been these past few months?" Sonic asked, trying to show his interest. Something had changed in Sonics feelings for Amy during their last couple of meetings. He was beginning to think of the calmer, casual Amy as appealing, instead of reacting with his usual indifference. He found himself starting to feel an attraction for her as more than just his girlish friend, but instead as a potential girlfriend. The idea of him being in a relationship still horrified him though. Relationships meant obligations- commitment—loss of freedom-- INVOLVEMENT. These ideas never sat well with the cerulean male. He cherished his freedom and fast pace above all and having another waiting- HANGING- on him didn't sit well either. He doubted it ever would. But just below the fears of having another holding a dutiful grasp on his being, was the desire to not always be alone. It was becoming increasingly apparent at every gathering that each of the Mobians was pairing up. And Sonic himself couldn't deny that blatant evidence. Tails was often visiting Cream. Rouge LIVED with Knuckles. Sonic and Amy were the only two of the group still living a solitary life- besides Shadow. And Sonic did not think fondly of losing his discernibly attractive potential mate to his rivaling counterpart. It wasn't horrendous, but he still did not like the idea all the same.

"I'm good! I have been-"Amy jovially chatted. She was shocked to see Sonic taking interest in her and found it feeding the all-but-dissipated yearnings to make him hers. But it was obvious that he wasn't all that interested in what she had to say- their lifestyles were very different- but he was trying and that was all that mattered to her at the time. Shadow once more was pushed from her conscious mind, replaced with a reintensifying interest in Sonic. He appeared to be finally coming around.


	3. the assault

Chapter Three: the assault (MATURE: violence)

* * *

The group approached the more mountainous portion of their excursion, each matching up with a companion to travel the narrowed path up the hillside.

Knuckles and Rouge headed the journey together as Tails and Cream followed closely, Sonic and Amy Rose trailing behind. Even though they had formed into their pairs, they finally started to converse as a group, talking of what each had going on in their lives.

"Me and batgirl here are working on remodeling the house to make more room for us." Knuckles spoke, pulling his enamored girlfriend tighter to him as he escorted her on their jaunt together. Rouge zealously gazed up into Knuckles violet eyes and passionately added, "We hope to settle into the finished home as a committed and paired couple".

Cream warmly chimed in, "Oh that's so wonderful! I'm sure you two will be so happy together!"

"Congratulations Knuckles!" Tails kindly added and turned his sights to Cream, who happily took the hand Tails had extended out to her.

Sonic looked up from his purposeless scanning of the terrain around them and with a considerate tone spoke "Yeah, way to go buddy! That's pretty cool for the two of you." He then quickly flashed a look to Amy, checking her reaction.

"Congrats Rouge. I'm really happy for you." Amy said in an appeased tone. She was happy for the two of them, but she couldn't help but feel a little envy for the two so fervently falling in love. She had always dreamed of that for herself and Sonic, and seeing that she was the last to find that sort of happiness, if ever, was not cheering up the female hedgehog at all. She couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for herself.

Rouge turned to look back at her over her shoulder, still remaining in the possession of her robust mate's arms. "Thank you Amy. It's really nice to hear that from you." The two girls had developed an affinity for each other after Rouge and Knuckles had begun their romance together. Amy had known Knuckles for some time before Rouge had met him, and what had started as simply getting to know the hedgegirl acquaintance of the beautiful bat's suitor had actually grown into a realistic friendship. The two females gossiped between each other consistently and had started to spend time together as friends, going out for lunches or shopping together, even visiting the others home to converse more.

Amy had looked down forlornly after Rouge turned back to her love's attentiveness, only to see a gloved hand wave in front of her, trying to get her attention. She looked up to her left to see Sonic smiling at her, the landscape and brilliant skyline surrounding the cliff behind him. His expression was as sunny and radiant as the sun beaming down upon him, and Amy couldn't help but feel warmed inside from her moment of sadness.

"Smile Amy, you look so pretty when you smile." He kindly stated to her in a soft inspiration as he continued to keep his eyes locked on hers.

Amy couldn't help but grin back to him as she found everything but his visage faded from of her concentration until only her and Sonic remained.

* * *

"LOOK OUT!!"

* * *

Sonic slammed Amy against the bank of the cliff as boulders and other rubble came barreling upon the path they were traversing. Knuckles command saved the two hedgehogs from being crushed by the landslide. "Stay here." Sonic said to her in a pleading demand. Amy nodded silently to her rescuer and then looked over to her right, seeing Cream and Rouge also against the rocky wall. Cream was visibly distressed with minor scrapes, but Rouge was grasping at one of her wings agonizingly- anyone could tell it was broken.

"Dammit! Where did they come from?!" yelled Sonic to his usual male teammates.

The girls looked up to see what the three boys were so worked up over. A battery of weaponized robots hovered just above the group. They were not his usual style, but it was discernable that Robotnik had created them. They appeared to be upgraded models- each had anti-gravity thrusters inside their feet, giving off a green tinted light from the ball and heel of each sole that matched the neon lime color of their eyes. The chassis were covered by polished black plating of their heads and torsos with galvanized steel limbs and laser targeting cites attached to cannons on their arms and shoulders. Instead of the usual separate reactions of Eggman's previous inventions, these worked as a unit and it was apparent that they were in a constant link with each other. They would be difficult to defeat, yet they made no offense toward the heroes.

"What the hell are these things Foxboy?" Knuckles questioned Tails as he gave an anxious look to his ivory lover. Seeing her in such pain had his temper as hot as the shade of red in his fur. He wasn't going to be able to hold his fury back much longer, and his blanched beauty needed medical attention fast.

Tails had no clue and he showed it is his lack of response. He was just as blindsided as the others were by this new onset of attackers. "I honestly don't know Knuckles, but I don't think it's anything good."

Sonic was getting antsy. For too long had he gone without any real action and waiting for the attack had him in a vehement state- he was raging to blitz the moment one of the machines even shifted.

Spontaneously, each mechaniod bolted to a corresponding Mobian. Sonic dodged the initial attack by his robot, and Knuckles was pummeling his, but the other machines succeeded in contact with their targets. Rouge wailed as one tore a fragment of her already broken wing and took a snip out of her ear. Cream shrieked in agony as she had a large clump of fur ripped from her left ear. Tails was fending off his assailant but lost a large chuck of fur and tissue was torn from each of his tails in the process. Amy cried out as one of her quills was ripped right out of the back of her head.

"Amy!" "ROUGE!"

Sonic and Knuckles yelled in unison.

The distraction by the girls was enough of a pause in their attention for their opponents to each retrieve a fragment from their bodies as well. Knuckles lost a dreadlock from the side of his head, as Sonic had his lower left back quill tore right out mercilessly.

As soon as the last machine procured its sample, the armament flew off faster than any of them could track the androids.

"What the fuck was that about?!" Knuckles bellowed as he ran back to Rouge. She was losing a profuse amount of blood from her ear and wing. "We gotta get back NOW!" Knuckles ranted to Sonic.

Sonic was supporting Amy in standing up. "I know." He asserted, taking recognition as the leader of the team once more. Sonic looked to Amy, who was a bit shaken from the experience and bleeding but was still in decent condition. "You gonna be alright?"

Amy nodded confidently and gave him an appreciative glance. "Yeah, thanks- but we better get Rouge help fast."

Sonic hurried over to the broken white bat and lifted her up into his arms, getting a good hold of her tightly. "I'll get her to the hospital. Watch out until I return. I'll come back right away for you Knux- this'll be fastest on my own." Knuckles had barely started to nod his approval before Sonic had already dashed off in haste.

Amy tried to calm the ruby guardian while Tails hugged Cream, consoling her as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"She'll be okay Knuckles. Sonic will get her help faster than anyone can. And besides, Rouge is a strong girl- she can handle anything." Amy empathized to Knuckles. He only nodded in acknowledgement, internalizing his fury and fear as much as possible.

The sound of air rushing towards them could be heard, and in a split second Sonic had stopped and grabbed Knuckles by the arm, speeding off with him in tote.

Amy sighed and looked to Cream who still had tears running down her cheeks. She walked up next to the pair and softly stroked the back of the younger rabbit's head. "It'll be alright Cream. They got what they came for and I doubt they will be coming back anytime soon." Amy turned to Tails, adding "Let's start heading to your home so Sonic can catch up to us sooner."


	4. walk me home?

Chapter Four: walk me home?

* * *

After Sonic returned to the remaining group, and the four reached Tails workshop, they discussed their options. Tails insisted on walking Cream home and she was immensely grateful. After the young couple had headed out on their way, Sonic turned to Amy.

"I promised Knuckles I'd get back to the hospital as soon as I knew you were all safe…. But I could run you home if you need me to." Sonic offered. His posture showed he already was eager to get back to his friend.

Amy breathed out to calm her nerves. "No. It's okay Sonic. I can handle myself and Knuckles really needs you there right now."

"Thanks Ames." Sonic spoke with a tone of appreciation. He quickly raced off in the direction of the hospital he had so recently taken his two friends to, as Amy watched him leave with concern rising up inside her.

'I should have let him take me home, or at least see if Tails would have walked with me after escorting Cream to her house. Oh well, it's too late to fret now- I need to get myself home as quickly as I can before anything else happens.'

Amy had been walking through a forested area on her journey home, when she heard a rustling coming from the dense brush. She found herself terrified and pulled her hammer out, readying for the next attack.

"Come on! I dare you! You're not going to get me so easily this time you… you JERK!" She yelled with a faint panic to the tone of her voice.

A dark figure emerged from the bush beside her as a pair of intense red eyes flashed to her.

"You're not going to intimidate much of anyone if you continue to convulse as you are so doing."

Amy fearful eyes relaxed as she recognized her confronter.

"Oh thank goodness it's you Shadow! I was so scared you were one of those awful machines after me again!"

Shadow callously stared at her and looked as though he was infuriated by something, but Amy could not understand what. His calculating leer often stirred her in a way she didn't understand, but with her already on edge, she found everything concerned her.

Shadow closed his eyes and heaved a deep sigh. "Would you like me to escort you to your residence?"

Amy thoughtfully smiled coyly to him. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She did not want to pressure the surly male.

He contemplated her words for a moment and responded. "Come."

As they walked side by side together in silence, Amy found the lack of speech disquieting. In her nervousness, her gaze shifted around to preoccupy herself, and eventually her sight fell upon her darker companion. As her eyes traversed Shadow's onyx black body, she noticed one of his quills was extremely short and looked as though he must have lost one at some point in time. Amy found her hand rubbing the sensitive tissue where her own missing quills had been torn out.

"Um….Shadow? May I ask why your left quill is shorter than the other?"

Shadow's head snapped sharply to face her, taking note of where she was looking to on his body. He was not one to be known for sociability but the innocence of the pink female often kept him from relinquishing his temper on her. His eyes shifted to look down in the direction of his newly grown quill. "It was taken during a moment when I was inobservant."

He was not about to tell her that it was by a security robot as he left Robotnik's main headquarters. He was more angered by the fact that he lowered his guard enough to let it happen than the robot managing to do it, but all the same it paid the price for messing with the ultimate life form. He mutilated it beyond any repair and Robotnik would be lucky to be able to use the remainder for scraps. Before his cerise eyes returned their connection to Amy's emerald own, he noticed blood on her glove.

"You're bleeding." His voice carried a barely audible hint of concern.

"Yeah, these robots attacked us and one ripped my quill right out!" Amy complained, lifting her other quills to show the tender location.

Shadow eyes widened in some realization. 'He must be up to something, and I need to know what. The doctor is about to realize he made the mistake of involving me in his pathetic business as well.'

Shadow picked Amy up and cradled her in his arms. "You need to get that cleaned and in good condition as soon as possible." The onyx colored male took off and sped towards the city. "Direct me as I go." He stated to Amy as he raced through the town to her home, no idea which way he was heading. With her used to the speeds it was simple enough to point out the way. He would have preferred to Chaos Control there, but without an emerald of his own and having never even seen the rosy female's home, skating was their only option.

"Stop! Here." Amy pointed to a path off the main road just outside of town. Her home was well concealed by the dense trees of the road and was not easily seen without walking up the path. It was a quaint simple building, painted a white-grey with many varieties of flora surrounding it, and an inviting stone pathway to the front door on the right side of the house from the road. It did not directly face the street as most places did and something in that fact Shadow found agreeable, though he didn't fully understand why anything of Rose's residence should be of any matter to him.

"Would you like to join me for a short time?" Amy proposed to Shadow, who nodded his agreement.

This new divulgement of information by the pink hedgegirl had caught his interest- he needed to know everything he could about the predicament the two had somehow been tied into together. Besides that, of all the sources he could go to for information, he thought of her as the most agreeable. He had found himself calmer in her companionship when he would happen upon her, and had recently started to enjoy the moments she came his way. He actually traveled across common meeting grounds at times hoping he would meet up with her. Even though he felt this way, he still refused to let anyone find out his softening for the rose hedgehog and only faintly showed it to her, though she never saw it in her naivety towards him.

"Please sit and try to make yourself comfortable Shadow. I'll be back shortly- I want to clean up."

Shadow looked around. He always thought the perky girl would have filled her house with pink paint and feminine objects but that wasn't the case at all. It wasn't even the colors of her hero. Much like the outside, her home- at least the living room- was white with a modern style to it and shades of gray and black. The tables were glass. The couch he had sat on and the chair with an ottoman nearby were a supple deep gray and made of a soft and extremely comfortable fabric. The carpet was a softer shade of gray. The obsidian male never thought she would have such a taste of style- it appealed to him. He found this space all too agreeable and had relaxed dramatically by the time Amy finished.

When Amy returned to Shadow, his eyes were lightly closed and seemed to be resting serenely. She couldn't help but find the sight adorable, and began to notice just how handsome he really was as he continued his repose. Her mind flooded with thoughts of wanting to hold him and feel his fur under her hands. She found herself leaning forward and reaching out to touch his satiny patch of ivory fur that starkly contrasted his ebony body. As her bare fingers faintly pressed against his silken tuft of hairs, his eyes shot open. Amy was briefly startled by the intensity of his eyes and a faint gasp escaped her as she then tried to explain her actions.

"I-you had fallen asleep and I thought I should-"

Shadow's eyes scrutinized her thoroughly. She had showered and her fur was still damp- he could smell the mixture of water and a fragrant sweet aroma on her. He had never noticed until that moment how mature she had become. Amy wearing the soft, form fitting clothing she had on made it obvious. Her jade eyes were very warm and inviting. Shadow felt a flutter of emotions and sentiments pass over him. She was attractive- EXTREMELY attractive- and at that moment he realized that she did more than just "soften" him. Much more…

Amy stopped her yammering. He didn't seem upset but merely flustered. She nervously shifted and pointed with both arms, thumbs indicating to the kitchen. "Um, would you like some tea?"

Shadow snapped from his examination. "Yes- Please." He spoke in his usual mannerism. By the time he stepped into the kitchen he had completely regained his composure.

While Amy's living room had a modern style, the kitchen held a cozy homely feel. It also had a glass and metal table but there were plants and flowers around the room and the soft evening light mixed with the warm-toned colors of the room. While Shadow had enjoyed the living room, he felt welcomed in Amy's comfortable little kitchen. He wasn't used to this feeling of enjoyment by his surroundings, and though he was confused by his reaction to this place, he felt as though he would miss her little home.

Amy kept placing her eyes on Shadow as she sipped her tea. She was beginning to realize she was developing a crush on him and didn't want him to leave. As she continued to enjoy her tea, she noticed he had slowed his own intake, making her almost wonder if he could somehow be thinking the same.

Amy set down her cup briskly. "Shadow, where do you live?"

Shadow looked up to her and slowly set his cup down. He hated expressing anything about himself to others. The less they knew the better, but with Amy he felt like something in her made him willing to open up. "I suppose the answer would be nowhere. There is no particular location I stay. Wherever I stop at the end of the day is where I rest."

Amy gasped once more and noticeably this time. The idea that Shadow didn't have a home never occurred to her. She hated the thought of him stranded and left to whatever forces the weather threw his way.

"Will you stay here with me shadow? I mean- at least tonight." Amy blushed after her initial request. Shadow was not one to simply cave to anyone's requests, and the dark hedgehog permanently living there wasn't necessarily what she wanted either. "I mean, it would at least be one night out of the weather, and I'd feel safer after the day I've had…"

Shadow looked to the sky through the window for some time before finally looking back to her intently.

"Yes Rose. For tonight."


	5. dream crush

* * *

Chapter Five: dream crush (MATURE: sexuality)

* * *

Amy laid blankets out on the couch and brought a plushy pillow out from her storage closet. "I'm sorry the guest room is not exactly done- I kept forgetting to set up that bed frame and I just never got around to it, but if you like, I can get it ready for tomorrow!"

Shadow watched her with his inquisitive crimson eyes. 'Why is Rose always so compassionate to me?' He couldn't help but think to himself when she waved for him to come over and sit on the couch. He rested his body once more on the appeasing surface as she passed her hand over the side of his face and softly placed her lips on his forehead, kissing him, only to receive a grunt of slight annoyance.

"Goodnight Shadow"

Amy walked away to her room, giving a quick smile over her shoulder to the flushed male. 'He needs a home. I can't leave him to just go around aimlessly like he's been doing. Shadow needs me to be his friend.'

The obsidian male lay down on the couch and pulled the covers around him. Everything was so soft and inviting that he easily started to drift into a slumber. 'I am growing fond of her and that is not an option. I need to analyze this whole situation immediately.' But Shadow was too composed by the luxurious sleeping conditions enveloping him to stay awake long enough. Never before had he been treated so kindly by anyone but Maria, nor fallen into such a deep slumber.

* * *

Shadow's eyes darted open. Amy was standing before him wearing the same tight fitting shirt and shorts she had on when he last saw her. They were a soft cotton material and the shirt ended just under her breasts. The shorts were plush cotton sweatpants cut at the start of the legs, barely covering her, and the top portion was rolled to her lower hips even more than it would normally rest on her waistline. The room was dark and only the moonlight illuminated her figure. She didn't say a word but somehow he heard her voice call his name as though it was carried faintly through the air by a wind.

"Shadow"

Shadow lunged forward and pulled her vigorously to his body. His lips pressed hard against her own as his hands kept their firm grasp on her curves, occasionally drifting over her body. She tightened her grip in response and he repositioned her underneath him as he pressed his lustful extremities against her lascivious femininity. He wanted to make her his own but the clothing impeded his actions. Closing his eyes, he forced himself harder against it. Then his whole body felt restrained by fabric and with it came the sensation of falling- Falling into darkness and obscurity.

The ebony male gasped as his eyes flew open and his chest heaved while he tore at the material surrounding him, desperately working to escape. When he finally freed his head and inhaled fresh air, he scanned the area around him. He was still in Amy's living room but had fallen from the couch and become entangled in the downy comforter he had been sleeping under.

Shadow pulled himself from the shredded cloth and down, and returned to his place on the couch, this time setting the battered cover underneath him. 'What is wrong with me?! I never move during my sleep without awakening first.' His eyes flashed some concern as his mind began to reminisce of the dream he had. 'And why do I have these reactions to her? I have never felt any form of attraction to another being before. I understand the concept but I thought I was created to not have that purpose in mind… am I lusting after Rose? Why now?'

This time the dusky male did not drift so easily into sleep, his conscience trying to process what had occurred in his dream.

* * *

Shadow's nose caught scent of something, awakening him once more. It was now morning and the sun's light was filtering into the rooms, awakening his senses even more. As he walked into the kitchen he saw Amy Rose still in her appealing outfit from the day before at the stove with two places set at the table. Shadow walked up near her and looked at the various portions she had made for breakfast.

"I made you coffee- you seemed so restless in your sleep that I thought you'd need some. Have a seat- breakfast will be ready soon!"

Shadow flushed a deep red. 'Did she know about what happened last night!? What exactly was I doing as I slept?' His thoughts raced and he finally decided to simply ask cautiously "What do you mean by restless?"

Amy smiled over to him. "Well, when I got up this morning you kept tossing and turning and seemed very troubled by something- I'm sorry if the couch wasn't good enough to sleep on." She ended the sentence with a frown in sorrow and mild dissatisfaction in her voice.

In actuality, Shadow had felt more rested than usual, aside for his late night fantasy, so he corrected her, "To be honest, I slept better last night than I ever have before." and calmly added "Thank you."

Amy grinned and brought him a mug filled with coffee "Oh, well I'm glad to hear that! My couch is yours anytime you like Shadow. Here- there's sugar or creamer on the table…"

The two brought the finished cooking dishes to the dining area and enjoyed their meal together, chatting contently and getting to know each other better.

Amy sighed, "Well, I need to get ready for work! Would you like to shower before or after me?"

Shadow looked at her confused. He knew of the word and what it meant but he had never experienced a shower for himself. He didn't know that any of the Mobians did the behavior.

Amy noticed his perplexion. "You have had a shower before, right?" She asked, trying to not sound judgmental.

"No. I have not." Shadow watched her reaction and thought it best to add, "I usually clean myself by a water source or simply on my own." and as she still seemed a bit thrown off, continued, "I DO groom myself." sounding a little defensive.

Amy tittered lightly and reassured him. "Well silly! It's obvious you do! You have much nicer fur than Sonic does!" she reached out and slid her bare hand down his arm. "I think you might even have better fur than anyone I've ever known!"She smiled to him sincerely, and he relaxed a bit from her compliment. "But you should try it anyways- I think you'd really like it. It's very calming!" Shadow nodded and let her guide him by his arm she had kept a hold of to the bathroom. She showed him the different things he needed to know and how to use the products. After she started the water flowing and set a towel down for him, she left him to his own devices.

'She is so unique from the others. It would be no wonder Rose appeals to me. Why she lives here alone is beyond me.' It then occurred to him after stepping into the warm stream of water that she wasn't living alone- at the moment. His mind analized the situation while he found the shower concept to be very relaxing, as Amy had said, and shut his eyes, letting the spray run down his fur and quills. 'Should I stay here? What benefit would it be to me? Why would she even want me to? I do not know that it would be right- she might expect more than I can provide to her in return. What do I have to offer but a weak attempt at companionship? I doubt she needs protection from anything…' It was then Shadow remembered the reason he came here. 'Enough of this dwelling on pathetic emotions. I need to have a little conversation with the doctor.'

* * *

Amy patiently waited by the door for Shadow to finish, smiling to her herself dreamily. 'I can't believe I get so excited every moment I see him. I'm totally crushing on him. I can't wait to see what he looks like once he gets out of the shower! I bet he smells awesome! Though he already does… geez, I have crushed on him!!'

Suddenly stream poured out from the room, fogging most of the doorway, and the shadowy male emerged as he finished drying his quills briskly with the towel she had left him. Amy's face blushed dramatically as she fawned over Shadow, and he turned to look at her contently. 'You're right, that was a pleasant experience. I will have to do it again sometime.'

Amy merely nodded in return- she could barely talk and knew if she tried she would only be able to mumble in a strained voice because her throat had tightened up so much. 'Oh my, he's more than hot- he's gorgeous!!' Amy found herself hazily thinking, distracted by his visage, but then remembered. "Oh! Shadow? Would you like to set up the bed while I'm at work, so you have a place to sleep tonight?

Shadow set the towel down in a dirty laundry basket in the closet she had taken it from. He hadn't made a decision on what to do about living arrangements, "I don't know Rose- I have some errands to run…"

Amy was nervous. Shadow was not a very sedentary creature and she hoped he wouldn't leave just yet. His companionship had definitely grown on her. "Please come back when you're done- I really enjoy having you here- and it's a very nice bed! I promise."

'Promise.' Shadow faintly remembered. He thought he remembered making a promise to her of how he would help her, but he couldn't remember when or where. Was saying here holding true to that vague promise now? "I promise Rose- I will return."


	6. changes in reaction

Chapter Six: changes in reaction (MATURE: language)

* * *

Shadow walked through a dismal tunnel composed of metal, the only lighting coming from thin tubes running along the walls on opposite sides of the hallway. He was not amused by the doctor's actions. This was getting too suspicious. Shadow had agreed to do simple missions for Robotnik in return for basic necessities and the occasional monetary payment, but he was not about to deal with the doctor dragging him into another battle. That and, though he didn't care about any of the other Mobians' opinion of him, he found himself more concerned on what his pink acquaintance would think of him than experiencing any attack by his blue rival in retaliation.

As he traveled down the passage filled with random doors and entryways, he could faintly hear Robotnik shouting something in a room not far down the way. Shadow paused outside the unnaturally lit control room the scientist was working in.

"DAMNIT!! It's failed again?! Why can't I duplicate the process that damn robotic imitation did? I just can't seem to animate them!" Anger could be heard in the tone of his voice and he slammed his fists into the cold metal panel near him. He shook his head in frustration at a screen showing a visual of a room containing 7 cylindrical glass tanks filled with a green fluid and something floating inside each one. "These are last trial set, now that all the biological resources I've collected are used up. Somehow that alloy abomination creates hundreds of Shadow clones after my confinement, when he himself is nothing but a metallic lifeless clone of that pathetic blue hedgehog! And here I am, not even able to get a stable embodiment. If only I could crack into Metal Sonic's thought processor and retrieve that data, or even repair the corrupted circuitry… but it would be risking far too much. All the years of collected information on those pathetic creatures would be lost, or worse- I must find an alternate way to leave behind my own true legacy. But HOW?!" The doctor stopped talking to himself and turned to the door in a suspicious sense of another living presence, and as he increased his search, Shadow entered, having been given the cue to step in as though he had just arrived.

"Doctor, we need to talk." He said flatly. Amy had given him all information she could- now the only person left to question was the offending party member, and he WAS going to get his information- even if he had to achieve it by force.

"Shadow, what do YOU want?" He said annoyed. The genius obviously had not planned for, nor wanted any, company. He turned off the visuals he had active in front of him, cutting off the footage of the odd cylindrical cases. Shadow didn't get to see much more but he was able to tell that whatever lay inside the tubes was something biological, and definitely not human. Robotnik turned back to face his dark Mobian visitor, waiting in agitation for a response. Shadow sneered at him, and meticulously approached the doctor.

"What are you plotting?" he asked menacingly, narrowing his eyes in scrutiny. Shadow had a talent for reading others after careful observation. He already knew the portly man's intent was not to help anyone else, and he was sure the hefty genius would lie, but seeing as he was good enough at watching for signs of lying, he should have been able to decipher enough to get a better idea of the plans.

"I have no reason to tell you Shadow, nor will I! It is none of your business!" Eggman threatened, but no matter how upset he was, it couldn't come close to fazing his unexpected black furred visitor.

"I KNOW it does involve me, and you WILL talk." The hedgehog challenged. Though he was much smaller and shorter than an adult human, he still had his own ways of intimidation and could easily kill the doctor if he so chose to. He began to charge a simple chaos spear as he stood directly in front of Robotnik, lighting up his face in an eerie glow.

"FINE! If you must know, I am working to create a living clone to fill the void of the scrap metal I had reasoned would be a suitable replacement in my absence." Shadow was surprised a simple threat was enough to get the doctor to talk, and without any trace of lying. "Is that all you came here for- to harass me?"

Shadow scowled to him again and began to leave. "I advise you not involve me in your little experiment any longer doctor. I do not care to have a younger version of myself running around that I should have to deal with." He continued to the entryway and paused, looking back indirectly into the room. "And I suggest you give up on the others as well. I'm positive it would not end as well as you had planned."

As Eggman watched a surveillance video showing Shadow leaving the base, a malicious grin spread over his face. "Shadow, you have given me a wonderful idea." A venomous laughter filled the area, leaving a haunting aura behind as though nothing good could ever come from what had just transpired.

* * *

Amy walked happily to work. She didn't know if it was because her name referenced to the beautiful flower, her joy in tending to plants, her love of cooking, her eye-appealing pink hued fur, or even because she was so caring towards others, but a simple gardener with a little shop in town took up Amy Rose's offer for good quality, hard work with a smile. Amy needed a job desperately when she ended up on Earth, and the woman needed a good worker, so she took pity on the strange humanistic hedgehog from another planet. She was a kind lady and thought at least she could offer the pink hedgegirl work in her garden away from the customers, but as time went on and the Mobians became accepted parts of society, Amy came to work in the garden café the woman owned as a very unique and particularly loved employee. People were thrilled to see the "girlfriend" of the famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog, and she was almost seen as a mascot to the business, but the owner saw her as more than just a publicly accepted oddity. She treated Amy Rose with respect and the same kindness she would give to any other human, and truly cared for the little pink hedgehog.

As she walked down the street, a strong gust of wind blasted past her. She covered her eyes and held her headband down on her head, trying to also keep her quills from hitting her face, when she noticed a blue streak within the speeding blast of air halt and come towards her.

"Hey Ames!"

Sonic braked in front of her, winds whipping around them and quickly dying down. He friendly smiled to her as she brushed out the hem of her dress and positioned the headband correctly on her head. Sonic looked to Amy's eyes as she finished, and she breathed out a sigh in satisfaction with her attire.

"Thanks for understanding the other day about the whole not taking you home thing. Knuckles told me to thank you as well and let you know that Rouge will be fine after a few more days in the hospital."

Amy smiled to him. "Oh it was no trouble- Shadow walked me home! And thank you for telling me! When I get done today I'll be sure to go visit her- the hospital downtown right?" She was glad to hear Sonic caring enough to apologize, and even giving her some attention for once.

Sonic's expression flustered a bit. 'Shadow walked her home?! Dammit, I knew I should have taken the time to run her there myself. I'm beginning to wonder if Knuckles isn't right about him being a threat to take Amy away! Geez, I can't let him do that!' Sonic still hated the idea of feeling tied down, but he realized he needed to start giving Amy the attention she deserved if he wanted to keep her around, and not leave her to be Shadow's potential girlfriend. "Listen, Ames, I really should have walked you home the other day. You shouldn't have needed Shadow to do that. I guess I really do need to be there for you more."

Amy was shocked. Here was Sonic giving her the attention she yearned for over the years past, and just after she started crushing on Shadow. Maybe he was finally realizing she was letting go. Amy thought how strange it was that Sonic seemed to be feeling jealous of Shadow spending time with her. She didn't want him to do these things out of obligation, but out of love and caring for her and their time spent together. She still loved her blue crush, but now he wasn't the only guy she dreamed about. Amy felt a little guilt rise up in her chest as Sonic smiled a sort of apologetic plea to forgive him. She always dreamt of kissing Sonic, hugging Sonic, loving Sonic, but last night she had dreamt of Shadow and all the things she had previously fantasized on doing with the cerulean hero had now been replaced with thoughts of the actions happening with the darkened male instead. Amy pressed down her sorrowed sentiments and smiled up to the blue hero.

"I'm sorry Sonic if you felt a bit rejected. I didn't mean to." Amy sincerely spoke to him. She still carried feelings for her one time heavy crush, and seeing him finally trying, pulled them back up to mix with all her other emotions that she was feeling. Shadow was kind to her, but that didn't mean he wanted to be with her. He probably didn't have any feelings for her anyways or he might have shown them by now.

"Can I take you to work today?" Sonic asked sweetly. He really was trying to at least show Amy a little more attention, though he was still adamant about remaining single and carefree. Being tied down was not gonna happen, but he could give some attention Amy's way. As he picked her up, Sonic took off in a sprint towards her destination. "By the way, you look really pretty today."

Amy giggled and thanked him for his compliment. She had on a brightly colored light blue dress that went down to her knees and covered her shoulders. It frilled out at the bottom where the hem on the lowermost was a solid black, with matching edges on the neck and arms. Instead of her red headband, she wore a black one. Her boots were even different. Instead of her red and white, they were a matching blue with a black stripe down the middle and black socks. It complimented her figure nicely and matched well with her fur, making the pink stand out.

"Blue looks good with you Ames." Sonic winked and grinned in his cocky, mildly flirting way he always seemed to carry himself. Amy giggled happily, loving the attention from her favorite cerulean male. "So why the wardrobe change anyways?"

Amy looked forward into the wind, her quills flaring back past Sonic's face. "Mrs. Basil is going to start selling blue roses at the garden café today. She wanted us to wear blue for the celebration. We're even selling blue moon ice cream and we frosted the pastries in the same color!"

"So you're boss is pretty excited, huh? I suppose I could stop in and give her some extra publicity. After all, I'm her favorite blue hedgehog." The two hedgehogs smiled to each other as Sonic raced up to the entrance of the large park-sized garden in the center of town. It was full of people walking around or sitting at tables near a little café, sipping different drinks and snacking. As Sonic set Amy down, people hurried over to greet the hero, and his pretty pink friend slipped away into the grounds. Amy waved a thank you to Sonic before she headed over to begin her work day.


	7. a walks worth of feelings

Chapter 7: a walks worth of feelings

* * *

Rouge lay in a hospital bed with her wing wrapped in gauze and tape. Her ear had a bandage around where she had the piece torn out, and an IV was attached to her left hand. Knuckles sat next to her, hand feeding his precious female carefully. "You're just the greatest my sexy guardian." She cooed to her amorous protector.

Knuckles smiled proudly to her. "Yeah, well only for you diamond girl." He silenced her by placing another scoop of pudding on her tongue, Rouge smiling flirtatiously as she finished swallowing, and opened her mouth to take in another bite. He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly before a knock was heard at the door. "Come in. She's almost done eating."

Amy Rose stepped in quietly, carrying a large bouquet of blue roses. "Hey Rouge, you doing better?" The new arrival walked over to her friend, and after setting the roses on a table near the bed, sat down in the nearby chair where Knuckles had stood up from. The younger female smiled at seeing the older, snow hued chiropteran nod positively to her question.

"Look it's been forever since I ate anything, so do you mind watching her for awhile Amy?" Knuckles was starving. He wouldn't leave her side without knowing someone would be there with her, so he took advantage of the company while he could.

"Just go eat you knucklehead!" Rouge shouted, and with a noised frustration at being insulted, he muddled his frustration, but soon waved it off with a chuckle as he walked out, leaving the two girls alone.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was really worried until Sonic came back to us and said you were going to be fine." Amy placed her hand on her pale friend's to show her sincerity. The two had come a long way from their previously tense acquaintance, and Amy was worried about the beautiful white batgirl.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, my wing won't be the same for awhile but it's to be expected. I'm glad to see you're okay too. I was a little concerned to hear that Sonic didn't run you home."

"Yeah, well I didn't want to keep him from getting back here to Knuckles. I'm sure he needed someone to hold him back from going off on anyone."

"You're right. He stopped him from punching the doctor three times, and right when Sonic got back here, that Knucklehead was about to throw a chair out the window." Rouge said straight-forward. The two girls laughed together, and the tension over Rouge's condition died away.

After the laughing died down and they sat in patient silence, Amy shifted a little and nervously played with her fingers. "Shadow walked me home." Amy looked up to see Rouge's eyes concentrate on her, knowing she was waiting for her to say more. "And he stayed at my house last night." This time she watched as Rouge's eyes went wide.

In a demanding, hushed shout Rouge questioned "You didn't sleep with him did you?!" Amy shook her head no quickly, in childlike innocence, and the broken winged female slowly rested back again. "I would've been blown away if you had. Heck, I'm shocked he even stayed there." She looked at her pink friend again with curiosity, "So what happened?"

Amy told her of their walk, his agreeing to stay at least the night, the shower, and her realization of her crush on Shadow. Amy even told her about the dream she had that night. Rouge grinned smartly as the pink hedgegirl talked on, seeing her friend finally acting more mature and not chasing or hanging on her new crush.

"I don't know what to do. I like them both now, and I don't know who I like more. I know I can't just hang on Shadow the way I used to on Sonic to even show him I like him, and I don't think I want to either. And Sonic, I love the fact he's come around and I still really like him, but I wonder if he's just jealous of the time I spend with Shadow." Amy stressfully sighed after finishing her statement.

Rouge closed her eyes and started talking to Amy in her clever, experienced way. "Look deary, I'll tell you a few things that are obvious. Sonic is jealous and worried about losing you to Shadow, and Shadow does like you, though I don't know in what way. That black loaner doesn't come around anyone else so that isn't hard to tell that fact at all. Give them both a chance. You're friends with the two of them, so be friendly. You don't belong to either one so don't feel so bad." Rouge leaned over to get all of Amy's attention. "You're very lucky you get to pick from two very good looking guys. Take advantage of that hun."

Amy looked to her sadly. "But I want what you have. You and Knuckles have loved each other since you met, even through your constant bickering! I want to know that I am loved by someone, not out of jealousy or obligation. I don't want to know I could have one or the other- I just want to be loved like you and Cream are." Amy looked down wistfully to the floor, playing with her hands to keep from crying.

"I'm sorry dear, but I can't give you that. I hope you do get what you want in the end." Rouge placed her unrestrained hand on Amy's cheek. "Don't worry Amy. I think you'll continue to get plenty of attention from both of them." And with a smirk added, "Though I have to admit, I'm rooting for Shadow."

* * *

Amy had left the hospital after they talked for awhile about Rouge and Knuckles plans to finally become a committed pair and the work to be done on their floating island home. The three even joked around a bit after Knuckles came back from his break. It was a long day and her walk home felt even longer as it was dark out and a chill was in the air. Amy was just reaching the outskirts of town when her ears perked up, hearing sounds of rustling nearby. Twisting her ears to home in on the noise, she looked around nervously, scanning the area. She finally realized what she was hearing was someone sneaking up behind her. When she felt arms wrap around and grab her from behind, Amy let out a scream, and brought her elbow into her attacker's ribs before she came to the conclusion that whoever grabbed her was not a human, nor a robot, but a Mobian.

"Ouch. Thanks." He huffed, as the male rubbed his ribs sorely.

"Well you deserved it Sonic! You're lucky I didn't beat you with my hammer!!" Amy was not happy, but was a little surprised to see Sonic actually coming up to grab her.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Whatever Amy. Isn't it a little late to be walking home alone?" Sonic griped in annoyance over being elbowed while he started walking along with her.

"Isn't it a little late to start being concerned? I've been walking home alone for years!" Amy complained. It was wonderful that Sonic finally gave her this attention, but she found it frustrating that he acted as though she did nothing when he was not around.

Sonic looked away a bit insulted. In a lightly defensive tone he spoke back. "Look, I'm sorry if I sometimes wasn't the greatest to you. I'm sorry if I ignored you or if I hurt your feelings, but Amy, you always came on so strong and I never have been ready for, nor wanted to, settle down. I don't like the idea of being tied down or restricted. I don't want to have someone expecting me to do stuff, or say certain things, or be somewhere when they want me to Ames. I'm just not ready for that." Sonic looked to her out of the corner of his eye, only to see her head hung low sadly as she had continued to trudge along, even after he had stopped walking. He caught up to her and scooped her up into his grasp. As he slowly ran with her in his arms, he looked directly at her, her eyes gleaming up to him with the start of little tears. "Amy I really do care about you- I probably even love you- but I just don't want to be held back right now. I am free and I do what I want. I run whenever I want to and I stay where I like. I know it would only hurt the both of us if you expected more from me right now."

Amy tried to smile but her heart ached and she was still upset by what Sonic had to say. He was right. Sonic represented everything fast and free. He would always be running off the do something else and not have as much time as she would expect of him. Even by asking for a little attention she knew she would eventually want more and more, which he wouldn't be able to give, at least at this time, possible love or not.

Sonic could see what he said didn't help him any. "Listen Amy, I don't know if I'll be this way forever. But I think I really do want to be with you someday." He stopped his pace and set her down in front of him. "Please understand Ames."

Amy finally smiled to him, still feeling a little sad inside but glad that he said what he had to her. She nodded and hugged him tightly as he brought his arms up to hug her in return.


	8. mixed emotions and a memory returns

Chapter 8: mixed emotions and a memory returns

* * *

Sonic walked Amy up to the porch of her home. She hugged him tight and gave him a quick friendly kiss on the cheek as they said their goodbyes. After he took off with a sprint, Amy turned to head up the steps of her porch to the door, smiling to herself in content with the two friend's conversation. Suddenly, she heard something slam into the stoned pavement behind her, only to see Shadow lean forward over her left shoulder, standing directly behind and to the side of her.

"About time. I was beginning to think it was pointless of me to return."

Amy looked to him a bit shocked. After the busy of the day and Sonic's little scare and speech, she had momentarily forgotten Shadow promising to return. Smiling to herself, she relaxed from her little startle and opened the door without unlocking it. "The door was unlocked in case you came back while I was gone."

Shadow looked to her with a sneer at feeling a bit foolish, but followed her none the less into the house. Now the hours spent waiting for her on the roof felt like even more wasted time. As Amy went about the house to set down her things and change, Shadow walked into the kitchen. He decided he was going to attempt to make coffee, and to Amy's surprise, when she came into the kitchen, he was sitting at the table, sipping from his mug, and had set one out for her as well, filled with the hot liquid. When he noticed her walk into the room, he lifted her cup to show he already had it prepared for her and set it back down, pushing the sugar and cream towards her.

"Wow, I'm impressed you made coffee." Amy mentioned to him as she seated herself to add her own cream and sugar.

Shadow set his cup down and closed his eyes as though he were simply disinterested. "I am smarter than all of you give me credit for." He said with a bit of anger behind it. Shadow was called the ultimate lifeform for more than just being able to live forever. He was strong, fast, and highly intelligent, though many thought less of that quality because of his independent strong will, lack of socialization, and his short temper.

"I didn't mean it that way." Amy said softly "I just didn't think you knew where it was or anything." She was trying to apologize but the red and black hedgehog just seemed even more upset.

Shadow squinted hard at her and turned his head slightly, leaning in as though he wanted to hear and see her very clearly.

"Are you saying I don't know anything?"

Amy stood up in front of him looking down to his face with her fists clenched at her sides. "NO! I meant I didn't think you knew where I kept the coffee! Or anything to use with it!!"

Shadow very slowly stood up in front of her menacingly. "Don't act as though you think I am foolish. I am not about to stand here and let you talk to me in such a way."

"I am not saying anything to insult you! If anything, you are overreacting, though I have never intended to say anything to hurt you!"

They both stared at each other, face to face, barely an inch apart. As he inhaled his angered breaths though his nostrils he noticed he could smell her. She had a softer, natural scent mixed with roses, and a sweetness that strongly appealed to his senses, making him crave her. Upon realizing where his mind was taking his thoughts, he leaned back, eyes opened in mild shock. Amy too had her own sort of realization. Shadow slightly towering over her made her body tingle in a sense of pleasure. She had liked it and all the frustration raced from her head, leaving her thoughts empty and yearning to simply reach out and grab him. As Shadow had begun to lean back, she too had shifted away, knowing that it was all she could do to not force herself on him.

They continued to stare at each other for a moment, this time not in anger, until they reawakened from their own thoughts. Shadow cleared his throat so as not to show his moment of weakness to her, snapping his head away to stop looking at her. "I guess I could have overreacted."

Amy softly spoke as though she was in a daze, her eyes almost clouded as she gazed forward meaninglessly. "Yeah. Maybe I did too…"

The two returned to their seats once more and drank their coffee in silence, staring at anything but each other, in the appearance as though they had experienced some horrible travesty and were still in shock from it. After reaching the bottom of her cup, Amy looked into the emptied mug, and then up to Shadow. "Um, do you want to watch something together?"

Shadow looked to her after taking a final sip and noticed she was indicating the television. "That would be acceptable." He spoke quietly and after each rinsing their cups out and setting them in the sink, he followed her to the living room.

As she sat down on the end of the couch, Amy noticed the comforter she let him use from the night prior. There were ragged tears in it that she hadn't seen before. When Shadow realized what she was looking at, he remembered how he had forgotten to tell her and decided it best to say something now, lest he look like a liar or worse.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday. I became entangled last night and could not release myself without it tearing. I plan on replacing it with another as soon as I locate one." Shadow quickly mentioned. He felt somewhat embarrassed seeing the blanket, and remembering why it happened, looked away flushed.

"It's okay, really. I understand." Amy said kindly with a smile. It hadn't upset her and with hedgehog males it wasn't hard to ruin anything, even when they did their best not to. She wrapped the torn comforter around herself as they settled into their seats to find something worth watching.

Amy flipped through the channels, searching for anything that might be of interest to the both of them. She finally settled on a horror movie in Shadow's lack of reaction to any of the images, assuming this would satisfy him the most. They sat there, somewhat nervous and tense, on opposite ends of the couch, simply staring toward the television, bodies rigid. Amy looked over to him occasionally and would quickly snap her head forward again with Shadow looking out of the corner of his eye after every time she did so.

Amy shivered. She had been cold that whole evening and wanted to cuddle up to the black male. Emotions aside, she decided it wasn't a terrible idea. After all, she did like him and wanted to express it, and it was so cold that he might not even mind their shared warmth. She finally scooted over to lean against him while Shadow looked down to her with an emotionless expression on his face. He tensed his shoulder a little and was about to shift apart, when Amy suddenly lifted his arm and nestled her head into his chest and collar. Looking to her in disbelieving shock, he held his arm stiff just above her back, and prepared to move her away when her scent triggered something in his mind. Her hugging him was familiar, and not just her usual quick friendly hugs that were too short to reject. One from long ago that he couldn't quite remember. Amy looked up to check his reaction, wanting to be sure he was okay with her cozying up to him. She could see his eyes were shut, and thinking he was comfortable, she nuzzled her head softly against him once more.

In actuality, Shadow was deep in thought trying to make his memory clear. He only faintly remembered her holding him tight, and enjoying the feeling. As he concentrated, it revealed more. He remembered her running up and clasping him tightly from behind. He hadn't known the feeling before and it was exhilarating. He was shocked but at the same time felt something inside he hadn't felt before. Maria had hugged him, but not like that. Maria had done it with the love of a friend, not the passion of a lover like Amy Rose had. Soon after though, she realized he was not the one she had intended to hold that way, and let go of him while he just stared indirectly at her in flustered shock. He had hoped her upset and startled reaction would change, but when she ran away he found otherwise and actually reached out for a moment to try to stop her. The memory was finally all clear.

Shadow looked down at Amy again. Here she was, cuddled against him in her home, where she had invited him. She wasn't running away this time, while he had instead almost pushed her away. In the past he had wanted her to embrace him even longer, and he felt his emotions slip back into the same longing he once had. Shadow finally stopped tensing and relaxed in her hold. Amy was drifting off into sleep against him, and Shadow was actually in a home, comfortably sitting on a couch, watching a movie, with the only female he had ever found interest in, resting against him. He relaxed his quills and shifted down smoothly into the furniture to a more comfortable position with her still resting on him, his arm holding her to his body. For the first time in Shadow's life since his reawakening, he flashed a genuine smile as he calmly shut his eyes in serenity, and drifted into sleep with her.


	9. tasks ahead and distractions behind

Chapter 9: tasks ahead and distractions behind

* * *

Once again Shadow headed out to visit Robotnik, this time on better terms and in a well improved mood about the doctor. Instead of going under the plan of threatening inquisition, Shadow had the opposite intent- he needed work. Eggman was the obsidian hedgehog's source of income and Shadow was not one to go back on his word. He was going to replace what he had damaged, and had assured Amy of the fact before leaving that morning while listening to her plans for his new living arrangements.

A room- of this own. He didn't know what to think of it all. Shadow was finally feeling comfortable and not as an outsider to be rejected or treated poorly. It was new and unexpected, but it felt good and that feeling, mixed with everything Amy Rose brought out in him, was the reason he knew he would return that night. While he continued toward the base, his thoughts dwelled on the night prior.

Amy Rose and Shadow had drifted off into sleep together on the couch, Amy resting against Shadow's chest while he lay propped up against one of the pillows. And though the first night he had dreamt of claiming her in his clutches and having his way with her, that night he had not a trace of lustful thoughts run through his mind, in reality nor his dreams. He had simply laid his arm on her, and lightly pulled her to him, making sure to not touch her in any way she might have objected to. He had never felt more rested over the previous two nights and could not remember a time when he slept better in his whole life. He was beginning to think the idea of staying there wasn't so terrible after all.

After awakening next to the midnight male, Amy had made breakfast and while they ate their meal together, they socialized quite contently. The two had become good friends and Shadow realized he genuinely cared for her, even if he had decided he still wasn't about to express it. He was uncertain on the idea that emotions and feelings were something he should allow himself, but they were harder to control than he had originally thought. After mentioning how she was going to set up the spare room for him, he couldn't stop thinking about her and the new prospect of finally having a real home after his departure from his new place of residence.

* * *

Shadow walked into the base of the deranged doctor once more, having a good idea of where he was located in the building. An alert sounded in the genius' room after the visitor entered the base, and Eggman hurriedly pressed keys on the control panel to turn on his surveillance cameras, watching as the hedgehog approached him.

"This couldn't go any better than expected. He showed up without me even having to try to find him!" He busied about different machines and controls, one opening a door to one of the robots that had attacked the Mobians on their outing. It marched over to stand near the doctor, stopping just as Shadow entered the room once again.

Eggman spoke as if he had just been visited by a long lost friend. "Shadow! Well, what brings you here?" His smile was not tainted but it had the malice he was planning written all over it as he watched the sable and crimson hedgehog walk into the room with confidence. He could tell something was distracting him, which made everything work all the more better.

Shadow didn't even look to the doctor as he answered him. His mind was still concentrated on the reason for him coming. "I came here under the suspicion that you had work you need completed, since you are quite obviously conspiring something. I decided I would be willing to assist you- for a price that is."

Eggman smirked as he chuckled to himself. 'This couldn't go any better' He turned to look to a screen, and a sinister expression spread over his face. "Why yes, yes I do Shadow! This one just came up recently in fact."

Robotnik went on to explain the details of his mission. He found out that G.U.N. had recently discovered new information about the doctor in the debris left from the Prison Island incident where Shadow, Dr. Robotnik, and Rouge had gone to steal Chaos emeralds in preparation for the eclipse cannon incident. Somehow, there was some data left behind on their plans in the rubble even though they had set off enough explosives to blow up the island. The information was stored in a nearby military base. Shadow was to infiltrate the base, steal back all the data, trash the remaining information, and bring back the disks for Robotnik to analyze. Eggman would send a robot for backup in case Shadow needed help and to keep a watchful eye on the whole process.

"Here Shadow, take this." He handed over the grey chaos emerald to his personal mercenary. "I'll be expecting this back, but it'll make your mission easier."

After Shadow had left the building to get started on his business, Eggman looked to the robot sternly. "You know what you're to do. Don't fail me. "

* * *

Shadow entered a garage in town. Sounds of machines and weaponry could be heard and the garage's vehicle door opened to reveal the cerise and onyx hedgehog speeding out with skill on a glossed black, cruiser style motorcycle. He tore down the streets, weaving in and out of traffic and leaning sharply to make the dangerous turns with precision.

He wanted to get this mission done as smoothly, simply, and quickly as possible. Mid morning wouldn't be the expected time of day to be under attack and it would give him plenty of time to get the job done before the more reinforced guards could arrive. Shadow continued to race down the roads to the base, when he noticed a shorter, mostly pink blur walking down the sidewalk. The scarlet tinged black rider skidded roughly to a stop, the end of the cruiser bike doing a small controlled fishtail shortly before the Mobian female staring at him. He waited, watching as she happily walked up to him in a quickened pace, and smirked a little as he thought of how he liked that she came in joy to see HIM- the excitement she previously expressed for someone else when he first met her.

"I didn't know you had a motorcycle!" Amy shouted out in awe, yelling over the roar of the burly exhaust. Amy looked toward the direction she was heading and in a hurry said "I need to go, I can't be late to work!" Amy moved to rush back to the sidewalk when she felt Shadow grab her arm. He smirked even more as he pulled her back to the bike, signaling for her to get on the back, and lended his hand to help her up, dropping the pegs for her to place her feet on with his free hand.

She smiled to him with a twinkle in her eye, thrilled by her dark knight friend giving her a ride. "Hold on." Shadow spoke with a grin, as they tore off, leaving a cloud of exhaust and tire marks weaved across the road where the large cruiser motorcycle had once rested.

Amy had wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and clenched his fur, holding him as strong as she could. She was enthralled by the speeds and tight turns Shadow took them on. Pulling herself to him, she noticed that his body was amazing. His fur coating felt smooth under her gloves, and his quills and fur were soft against her face. But that wasn't what intrigued her the most. Shadow's body was perfectly tone. Right under his softly coated skin she could feel the strengthened muscles and bones of his body working as he shifted and moved. There was not a trace of cushioning between them like Sonic's body. Though every living thing needed fat cells, and Sonic was very lean himself, Shadow's body quite obviously had very little of the soft tissue lining. She released and tightened her fists once more- taking note of how freely his furred skin moved over the muscles enticingly, arousing Amy's desire of the dark male before her and making her press herself against him, coveting to feel his body's muscles and vigor. She sighed in a swoon over him. 'If I didn't have a crush before, then there is no doubt I do now!'

Shadow felt her clench his body tighter and pull herself against him even more. He was enjoying this. He sensed his own desire building up inside when he felt her shift to him once again. He wanted Amy Rose, and now he didn't doubt it. It was a fact and though he hid it from the world, there was no hiding it from his conscious now.

While Amy had thought he was racing as fast as he possibly could, Shadow had actually slowed down out of concern for her. When he was alone he was reckless, but with her riding, he wanted to take care to do nothing to risk hurting the flowery female. As he rounded the corner, he braked hard, lightly thrusting them both forward from the inertia of their speed, pressing her even closer to him, on purpose.

After stopping, both hedgehogs looked to the large garden with the little café nestled inside the grounds, Amy's face showing her regret at their ride ending so soon while Shadow hid his mild disappointment. Carefully she slipped down from the motorcycle, and he turned to watch her step down onto the curb modestly. She cheerfully smiled to him and giggled softly as he lightly reciprocated the expression to her.

"You have a wonderful smile Shadow. You should do that more often."

Shadow grinned at her comment and cocking his head arrogantly, answered her. "Well then, I guess you will have to encourage me to do so." Amy closed her eyes in her blush and giggled even more at his comment. When she opened her eyes and returned her gaze to him again, she saw him looking to her calmly. "You are beautiful Rose. " Shadow sincerely complimented to her.

She blushed hard. Amy had on the same style outfit she had worn the day prior, right down to the matching details of her headband and colors in the dress. The bubblegum hued hedgegirl found she was extremely glad this would be her new uniform, seeing as two guys had complimented her while wearing it. She sweetly glanced to him. He was burying himself deep in her heart and he didn't even know it. "Oh Shadow, you're too sweet. I'll be wearing this a lot since my boss thinks these look so much cuter than our old dresses, granted mine is a little different style than the other girls- not being a human and all."

Shadow thought to himself for a moment. As he started the bike again he softly spoke to her. "As far as I'm concerned, you should be content with not being a human Rose. I wouldn't change that fact at all, and I hope you do not want to either. You are a living model of how a Mobian hedgehog girl is far better than any human female could ever hope to be."

Amy was awed by Shadow's exemplary compliment, and stood on her toes to reach up and hug him tightly. She kissed him lovingly on the cheek, and passed her hand over where she had firmly pressed her lips, lingering her fingers to pull lastly from his face, as she gazed to him in a sweet flirtation. He continued his smile as she turned and walked into the garden.

* * *

Shadow tore off on the cruiser after his pretty companion was out of sight. He shook his head and his face grew stern as he rode away. 'Why did I do that?! Why did I say those things!? I am acting like a love-struck amorous idiot!' He thought about what he said to Amy as he reached the city's limits, heading in the direction of the G.U.N. base. 'What is wrong with me? I do not think Amy Rose is better than Maria. I could never compare them to one another- it would be impossible! They each stand out on their own. I realize I am physically attracted to Rose, who also brings me happiness, but the idea of experiencing turmoil similar to the end of Maria's friendship…. I cannot feel these feelings. I cannot allow myself to do these things. Desire or not- natural or not- this shit cannot keep happening. I am beginning to act like an ignorant fool. I do not correlate with, nor am I similar to any of them. What good could ever come from Amy Rose being with me, whether I long to have her or not. What kind of a relationship could we ever give to one another? I doubt I could even reproduce if she wanted to. She would grow old and die as I stay young and live on after her death. I do not want to experience that pain of loss again, especially if I my emotions wore through and I actually came to love her.'

Shadow shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts to ready himself for what he needed to do. 'Stop being so crass- you have to complete the task ahead. Emotions should have no control over actions. It is absurd to let that happen.'


	10. hidden agendas

Chapter 10: hidden agendas (MATURE: violence sexuality and ideologically sensitive)

* * *

Shadow left the motorcycle in an abandoned property about a mile from the base. When he finally arrived at the forested area just outside the fortified fences of the base, he saw the robot waiting for him. It turned to him in an eerie silence and a familiar voice emanated from within its chest.

"Shadow! What took you so long?! Don't tell me you're thinking of backing out on our little deal!" roared Robotnik through the speakers buried deep within the mechaniod, giving the portly doctor's voice a tinny sound.

"No doctor, I had some business to attend to first." Shadow was not about to let Eggman know of his relationship with Amy Rose. Even though they had only recently become close friends and he had developed feelings for her against his own will, he knew he had to protect himself and his companion, soon to be roommate, from the genius. If Robotnik knew of the darkened hedgehog so much as regularly talking to the Mobian girl, he would use it against him, and Shadow knew the fact well.

"I didn't realize homeless, antisocial characters like yourself could have any business besides what I give them." Eggman verbally slammed Shadow regularly as far as he could remember. In fact he could barely remember meeting the doctor- only that Robotnik had released him from his imprisonment. That detail was what gave the evil genius the little amount of strained tolerance from Shadow; that and his creator was the doctor's grandfather. His unbridled love for his long deceased friend and respect for his creator was another reason Shadow allowed Ivo Robotnik in his favor. Family of the only humans he trusted in his life could be given a chance. Any other details were lost to the past-blurred ultimate life form and didn't seem to be so important to him at the time.

Shadow sneered at the area on the robot's chest where the corrupt doctor's voice produced from as he assembled a gun and placed various tools within his spines. Many Mobians had found their fur and quills useful places to hide objects- especially hedgehogs and echidnas as they had rigid quills that could easily be compressed to grip small objects. Shadow tucked the last disk into his dense spines, and after a quick study of the terrain, he launched forward, trying to use stealth for as long as he could until the eventual alarm triggering from one of the many security measures on the computer system.

The robots steely eyes gave off a deadly red glow, having changed from their usual luminous green, and watched the black male move into one of the buildings and begin his course through the vents into the records center of the headquarters building.

* * *

Shadow emerged into a large computer lab dully illuminated by backup lights. 'Nothing yet. This is too easy.' He thought as he walked up, inserting the disk into a slot and began hacking into the mainframe of the computer system. It didn't take long to do- Robotnik had given him all the possible codes used by the programmers of the security system, and had quickly extracted the data and released the destruction virus into the computer. As Shadow began to leave the room he heard warning sirens, and red emergency lights started flashing. 'Great. The virus must be triggering the alarms.'

As the midnight hued hedgehog bolted out the door to the hallway, he searched for a direct exit from the building, barely ducking in time to miss being hit by three bullets flying over his head. He turned sharply to glare behind him and saw three G.U.N. soldiers firing at a target just past him. Looking to the other side again, he saw Robotnik's android jetting towards him in the rounded passage. It continued to cruise forward, hovering just above the ground by its anti-gravity thrusters, leaving a neon green light trail behind it from the speed of its travel. Instinctively, Shadow did a spin dash into the outer wall to allow the robot through, and jumped back off the surface, firing off rounds at the combatants attacking from where the mechanoid had appeared. The robot took down the soldiers that had only barely missed shooting the ultimate life form, and launched a missile into a wall, creating an exit point for the dark duo. Shadow raced out the cavity only to find more soldiers approaching the building from outside.

"Chaos BLAST!"

Shadow wiped out numerous assailants, and took off ahead of the robot towards the fence line to make his escape. Just as he began to reach a point to jump the barrier, something struck him in the back twice. Immediately, he felt two sharp agonizing pains in his ribs on opposite sides of his spine, and felt a wave of disorientation flood his mind while his breathing became strained. He fell to his knees in anguish, reaching into his quills for the emerald still held inside. A bullet nicked his temple and another ripped through his ear as he pulled out the silvery teleportation stone and weakly cried out.

"Chaos… CONTROL…"

Shadow fell onto a hard metal surface, barely able to move from the devices lodged in his back. He gathered just enough strength to pull one out of his hide, and before his sight completely faded from his cherry tinted pupils, he attempted to focus on the object resting in his palm. His eyes struggled to focus, barely seeing the glass tube dart's green lined silver case, filled with an odd purple liquid before his sight blurred and faded into grey hues. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Footsteps approached Shadow, unconscious and grimly splayed against the floor, blood slowly leaking onto the surface around him.

"Relay another to help lift him. It's time to begin."

* * *

Shadow blinked in an uneven stagger and his jaw slackened, giving the appearance that at any moment he could start drooling. His unresponsive nerves just allowed his head to sway to the side and his body flinched and twitched. Everything in his view was distorted now and most of it had become so blurred, or appeared so psychedelic, that his vision was more like that of a kaleidoscope, making all reality lost to him. The world around him faded from all conscious thought, and everything hazed in a cloud of confusion within his sights.

He could feel cold steel underneath him, and tried to move but his body was restrained by straps holding him down to a medical table. He attempted to break free, but in his weakened state he could hardly flex, let alone put pressure on the suppressing cables.

"This final set of injections will allow him to regain partial consciousness but will soon have him knocked out again- we need to finish this quickly and get him into final recovery."

Shadow's ears strained to sway forward and he did everything he could to focus his senses on the voice coming from someone near him. His ears and head fur were matted with his own blood, and his wounds felt like they had been stitched shut, tissue scabbing over, making it painful to even open his eyes. "Doctor?" he spoke weakly, in doubt and questioning, his pupils still clouded and searching around for the source near him, in hope.

"Yes Shadow, you were lethally poisoned, but you being created as strong and resilient as you are, I will be able to treat you, but I need you to allow me to put you into a coma for this to work."

Shadow's head pounded again, and he felt himself slipping into the unnatural sleep once more. He nodded groggily and in doing so, his mind went turbid, making him unresponsive.

Robotnik typed some information into a computer, showing large amounts of file entries. After storing the last of the data, he approached a pair of medical androids near him in the room. Unlike his battle machines, these robots had a softer metallic or aluminum like build, and their white coloring and shape made them look almost like a human medical caretaker. After the doctor's departure, all of the mechanoids came to life, and as some entered data in the procedure log, the other medical robots began connecting various attachments, wires, and tubes to their subject.

Shadow felt as though his skin and fur were crawling as obscurities pressed against his body. He started to pass out, until something was clamped down hard onto his lower body and seized him tightly in his pelvic region. He might have initially winced in pain if his body could have reacted, but shortly after, it had an anesthetized yet almost pleasurable feel to it. His mind wandered and he began to hallucinate in his delirium. His vision started to form an image of Amy Rose in front of him. As his sight cleared more, it showed the two of them in the dark with the only light coming from indistinct glows surrounding them, while she stood before him, slowly illuminated by the growing light. He focused even more on her, and could see she had no clothes on, showing off her softer pink fur and femininity. She gazed at him alluringly in an enticing pose with a seductive grin, and as she moved toward him, her hips gracefully shifted in each step she took forward. She made no pause as she forced herself onto him and moved her spread hips against his own, moaning in pleasure. What was not done in reality, Shadow's mind enticed and the fantasy continued to become even more involved.

Shadow forced his body against the equipment surrounding him, struggling to escape the unnatural situation he had been placed in. He felt an overwhelming pressure within him as he tensed and relaxed his muscles, trying to escape the overbearing objects enveloping him that caused the mix of sensations inside his body. His mouth weakly emanated a word in a longing tone before his head sank and he completely succumb to all the stimuli rampaging his system, making him finally slip back into the coma.

"Amy"


	11. why do you torture me?

Chapter 11: why do you torture me?

* * *

"Shadow…………."

Shadow's ear flicked as he woke to the sounds of white noise and whirs coming from machinery around him. He sat up slowly and pulled an intravenous tube out of his arm, through with allowing himself to be subjected to whatever it was the doctor's machines had done to him. He held his head for a moment, trying to clear his mind and stabilize himself as Robotnik entered the room where Shadow was seated on a medical bed.

"I see you're already awake- and sooner than I thought you would." Robotnik looked at Shadow menacingly with an all-too-knowing grin, his eyes narrowed as if he was hiding something inside them.

Shadow couldn't notice even if he choose to, his head throbbed in waves of searing pain and his ear was still excruciatingly tender as it was growing itself back together, the bullet hole still noticeable. He passed his bare hand over his temple and noticed where the bullet had grazed him was no longer a wound, but had formed a scar. It was still in the process of healing, but the skin was already repaired and fur had started to form again. He slid down off the table, bracing himself on it, as his legs struggled to hold his own weight. While he hesitantly adjusted to standing up, he groggily questioned the genius. "What had you done to me? And what were those machines doing after you left?"

Eggman laughed the questions off. "I just saved you Shadow. Without me, you would be in some form of near death, if not dead. You may be the ultimate life form, and you may have survived that fatalistic fall, but you are not able to survive everything I'm sure."

"What fall." Shadow stated. He had only remembered chaos controlling himself to the doctor's lair and his odd medical procedure, but he was sure that he had not fallen from any great heights during his incapacitation.

The doctor laughed harder. "You don't remember your past do you, my confused furry friend!? Well, maybe you will remember later on when you're more stable. Your reward is there, along with your processions. And by all means, feel free to leave as SOON as you can."

Shadow moved to the table where he found his shoes, gloves, and payment for completing what he had been asked to do. His golden bands were still wrapped around his sanguine striped limbs, no doubt in his mind that the doctor did not risk removing his chaos restrictors. He turned, harshly glaring at the portly genius to encourage him to leave, and after watching him do so, he finally started the painful task of redressing. Methodically, Shadow exited the base heading towards his home to a hopefully warm bed for better rest, far away from the prison like experience he had at Eggman's base of operations.

* * *

Amy woke up to light spilling over her face, shining in through her bedroom window. She stretched as she kicked down the satin white sheets that had been covering her legs and torso.

"Shadow…………."

She looked sadly across her bedroom to the spare chamber facing her own doorway. The bed was still made as it was the day she had set it up for him so long ago, and once more he had not come home to stay. It had been almost a month since she had seen the ebony male. Even before his staying at her home, she saw him regularly enough to wonder what could have possibly happened for him to simply vanish as he had. After getting out of bed, Amy looked to her reflection in the mirrored closet door. A look of anger shot over her face, and she felt as if she would cry.

"What is so wrong with me?! First Sonic, now Shadow! I will never be loved by anyone!" Amy stormed out of the room, to her little kitchen warmly lit by the morning sun. She angrily slammed the cabinet doors and roughly handled various items around the dining area. After finishing making her coffee and slamming it into the kitchen table so hard it spilled, she decided she had enough.

Amy stomped to the room she had set up for Shadow. It had grey hues with a modern style. The bed had black sheets, and there was even a bookshelf she had bought for him with a few books to read. Sitting on the bed was the torn white comforter Shadow had slept under the first night he stayed, stitched back together and nicely folded, placed upon the bed. Amy flopped herself next to it and pulled the comforter up to her chest, hugging it tightly to her as she cried into it. For many of the nights she had waited for him to return, cuddled under the blanket, her only memento to his time spent with her.

"Why did you leave Shadow?!" Amy sobbed out to the surrounding air. "I thought everything was fine! I thought you cared! And I actually started to-"

Amy heard something slam into her front door. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she ran to the entryway to see what could possibly be on the other side. She gasped when she saw what had hit her door.

Upon opening the barrier, Amy's eyes had met in a deadlock with Shadow's. The black male showed no signs of the trauma he had been inflicted with, aside from the damaged ear and patch of thin fur covering his scar. Amy stepped back in shock, letting the agitated hedgehog in. He had struggled his way back, finally improving enough on the way to be able to hide his state of health from any that saw him. He wearily walked into the domicile, simply wanting to rest, and when he saw fit, to fulfill his promise and replace the comforting blanket, but as Shadow painstakingly approached the couch, Amy stepped in front of him, obviously upset with her house guest.

"I am in no mood Rose."

Tears welled up in her eyes and her face flushed to match the heat of her anger. Amy's fists clenched so tight that her nails started to press into the skin of her palms and her whole body tensed up. Finally, as the words flew from her tongue, Amy's tears spilled down her face.

"YOU! You- JERK! You don't come back for a month, and then you waltz in here as if it were nothing!!"

Shadow's eyes went wide at hearing it had been a whole month since he had been knocked out from his attack. As Amy continued to yell at him, his mind wandered over what could have possibly happened to keep him unconscious for such an extended period of time.

"Just who do you think you are?! Are you always this selfish? Do you think you can just tell me one thing and do another?... Shadow?... SHADOW! Shadow, look at me you- you lying FAKER!"

Amy's hands slapped against her mouth after the words slipped off her lips. Shadow's eyes went threatening and bore into her, signaling his potential wrath. Amy looked sorrowfully back to him, and suddenly caught a brief glimpse of his tattered ear and patch of missing fur, as he continued to stare her down. He turned his body away towards the door while he continued his leer, finally snapping his head away only to be sure of his steps. Amy cried out to him as she watched him move to the door, completely livid over her choice of words so often used by his heroic cobalt rival.

"Shadow! Please, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that! I didn't mean it!!"

As he neared the entrance, the pleading female received a still heated glare when she reached out to stop him.

"Then I suggest you do not say things you do not mean Amy Rose!"

His voice sent chills down her spine, the intensity of his anger directed at her causing her to stiffen up and stop her approach towards him. Amy had never seen Shadow angry at her. After recovering from the shock of his forcible suggestion, the distraught female quickly began her own verbal attack.

"FINE! Good! Go away! I hope wherever else you've been staying is better, because you'll regret it if you get sick from the rain and freeze!"

As Shadow continued to storm away, Amy slammed the door hard, causing a high pitched cracking sound to be heard sharply in his still damaged ear. A snarl grew on his face, and after sneering back at where he had exited from, an expression of anger was released with a dissatisfied, forced breath as he trudged away-

"Humph!"

* * *

Amy, after slamming the door, fell against the wooden surface crying, her back resting against it and sliding down until she sat upon the floor, sobbing to herself in miserable disappointment.

* * *

Shadow took refuge in a large dense tree shortly up the road from Amy's house. After finally adjusting his body to the least painful position he could manage, his anger died down into a deep regret. She was justifiably mad, even if she did handle it poorly, but Shadow was stubborn and not one to let anyone insult him. Sonic and Dr. Robotnik might get in their jabs, but he could always inflict some damage in retaliation, that and it was to be expected from them. Amy, however, had never been rude to Shadow. Even in anger she had always still been kind to him, and the shock of her actually insulting him the same way his annoying likeness did, struck him off guard. He held emotions for her whether he liked it or not, and to have her insult him when he needed compassion more than to be antagonized didn't ease his pain at all. His body ached, and now he felt some emptiness in his chest, almost like a ball of uncomfortable tightness, as he thought of her. He had no home once more, and now was frustrated that he let himself think he could ever find his own place in the world, or allow himself to lower his guard and get close enough to develop feelings for the thorny flower called Amy Rose.


	12. announcements, attacks, and information

Chapter 12: announcements, attacks, and information (MATURE: violence)

* * *

Amy Rose stretched out on her couch. It had been such a long day, and the flowery pink hedgehog covered up with the tattered blanket of Shadow's, leaning back on the furniture and winding down with a cup of hot tea, as she watched television in the dimly lit living room. He had left her a new blanket at the door, but she loved using the original, and stored the new comforter on the bed she had left set up for him in case he should return. This cover had his scent on it. Her feelings for him were still there, though she hadn't seen him since the day he had stormed out a month prior. She knew he was mad, but also suspected he was getting over it after noticing faintly traceable clues to him coming around the home. Footprints, stealthy sounds late at night, and gaps in tree branches where he must have rested in, were occasionally found by her roving eyes. She wanted Shadow to come home. He didn't have to be with her, and he didn't have to forgive her, but Amy at least wanted to know her crushed upon friend had a place to live in tranquility.

As she sighed out calmly, she started thinking over the course of the day. Rouge had finally come home from the hospital, and between Amy and Knuckles, they had the emerald obsessed couples' home all ready for its queen's return. Everyone was there to welcome her, and upon her arrival, Knuckles finally asked Rouge to be his forever- setting a date to have their unity ceremony, and as everyone celebrated, Amy and Rouge had some private time to chat together.

* * *

"Amy, there's something I wanted you to be the first to hear, aside from my gorgeous guardian knowing of course."

Amy Rose smiled warmly to her friend in a close eyed grin. When she opened her eyelids, showing the emerald orbs inside, she could see her confidant was overflowing with excitement. "Did Knuckles get another big offer to show the master emerald?"

Knuckles and Rouge had been loaning the master emerald to various museums, galleries, and different jewelers' stores, with Knuckles as security every time, for an extra source of income. It paid well and usually the pair enjoyed their trips away from the island together, but after Rouge's injuries, the showings had been put on hold. Rouge's smirk grew even bigger. "Well, that too, but noooo….."

Amy waited patiently as the graceful ivory beauty waited for the pink hedgehog's next guess. The ex-spy took a momentary glance to her fiancé. "No guesses huh?" Rouge leaned in to whisper into her ear. "While at the hospital the doctors found out I had another condition going on, besides the obvious…"

The rosy female's eyes grew in concern. "Are you okay?!" Rouge decided it was time she ended her friend's distress. "Amy, Knuckles is going to be guarding more than just the Master Emerald. He's going to be a dad."

The two quickly shared a hug, the younger hedgehog girl tightly squeezing the less emotional bat woman. Congratulations were shared, and with all the squeals of delight unable to be hid, the expecting couple announced their additional secretive reason to celebrate.

* * *

When everyone headed home, Sonic accompanied Amy Rose to her house, chatting along the way. After Shadow's disappearance, Sonic had stopped to see her a few times since realizing he needed to give her more attention, and had even made an attempt to spend more time with her, though it was more under the intent of friendly socializing than any relationship interest.

"So what do you think of the emerald lovers' news? And Knuckles being a dad? I didn't see that coming!" Sonic was curious about his potential girlfriend's thoughts. He knew this was what she wanted more than anything, since she was the most passionate of the Mobians girls to be permanently paired and starting a family.

Amy looked to him with a smile. "Oh, it's great! I'm so very happy for them!" but as they walked, the façade of an elated smile had shifted to a despondent frown. It was so hard- so very hard- to see Rouge, who just wanted adventurous jobs and loved her free flying in search of precious jewels, had the life that Amy Rose longed for. Amy had recently hoped that either Sonic or Shadow would be giving her the attention and adoration Rouge had suggested she would be getting, but instead, Shadow had been avoiding her since their argument, and Sonic had visited twice, only to leave shortly after arriving. She hadn't even had so much as a friendly hug, let alone a kiss.

Sonic glanced up the road to see Amy's home just ahead. He nudged her to get the sweet hedgegirl's attention, and giving her a confident smirk, took off towards the house. Amy finally lightened up and chased after the blue streak tearing off ahead of her. When she finally caught up to him at the porch, he had already slowed down for her. The azure male grabbed her playfully, hugging her back to his chest, and spun the two of them around, laughing jovially. After her giggles died down, Sonic looked at her merrily with a light hearted laugh.

"You looked like you needed some cheering up Ames." The heroic hedgehog smiled kindly. "Look I gotta go, but maybe we can get together again in a few weeks…" He fidgeted a little, and against his better thoughts, leaned in, quickly giving her a brisk embrace. Amy blushed and rubbed her flushed cheeks as she watched him speed off in a blur. Walking into her home, she was still red in the face as she walked to her room to prepare herself for bed.

* * *

Amy took another sip of her tea. Two guys she crushed on, and both barely ever saw her, nor did she currently get attention from either one. Sonic was trying for once, but Shadow had always given her attention before their little altercation, which was one reason her crush still held stronger for him. While she cuddled deeper into her comforter, she heard a thud on the door. As she hurried to answer the door, her mind raced through the possible options: Shadow finally returning to stay, Sonic deciding to actually spend some quality time with her, Cream stopping by to visit. 'But it is so late- it couldn't be Cream.' Her excitement increased in the hopes that one of the two boys had finally returned, but when she opened the door all she could see was darkness.

Amy tried to look around in the pitch. 'The porch light must've burned out.' She thought as she stuck her head out, searching for where it usually lit her porch, when she saw two red orbs light up right above her. As she looked up to the lights, Amy began to cower back into her home, scared. "Shadow?" she questioned in fear, beginning to shake as heavy metallic steps began to advance in and another set of red eyes appeared behind the other figure. As the figures came into the dim view, she recognized the figure approaching her. It was one of the Eggman's robots, its' sights locked directly on her. Amy turned and scrambled into the living room, reaching to pull out her hammer, when she felt something hit her back sharply. She started to falter, already beginning to pass out, and after knocking into the coffee table in front of her sofa, Amy's body landed hard on the floor. Upon impact with the carpet, the item that had struck her in the back was dislodged from her body by the pressure of her fall and slid partially underneath the sofa. As she slowly passed out, groaning in between her labored breaths, the last thing Amy saw was two sets of laser red robotic eyes bearing down over her.

* * *

Shadow leisurely approached the house that next night. He was tired of sneaking around. He was going to finally give Amy a chance to apologize for her actions. He didn't care if he didn't live there, but he found himself missing the plush pink female that grasped a hold of his emotions and continued to run through his thoughts. He longed for her company, as undesirable as it was during their last visit, but still wanted to spend more time with her. He had gone to check on her a few times, to see if she still might be upset, and saw no signs of her temper waiting to be taken out on him. His anger over what had happened died down as well, and though he refused to apologize, he would allow her to do so.

As Shadow advanced to the porch, his ears flicked to the sides, picking up an odd silence. He had completely healed from his trauma, and there was no evidence of the damage on his previously inoperative ear that now looked exactly like the other one. His eyes studied the open door, realizing something was not right. As he searched the entryway and looked into the living room, seeing the broken glass table, he knew Amy was in danger, and was about to dash off in search of her, when something caught his eye. He walked over to the evidence riddled scene of the attack, reaching down to the cluster of broken glass to pick up an object hidden within the mess imbedded on the floor and couch. Shadows eyes narrowed on a shiny object he found just showing from underneath Amy's couch. The design was familiar and recognizable- it was the same type of dart that he had pulled from his back. Shadow clenched the object tightly in his grasp, and sped off to Doctor Robotnik's base to get as much information as possible on who might have attacked him, and now Amy Rose.

* * *

Shadow approached the base, his air shoes glowing from the friction of the winds that were forced through them. He flew through the corridors and passages to the genius who had just barely been alerted to his presence. Eggman looked tense as Shadow flew in.

"WHO MADE THIS?! AND WHOM USED IT?!" he bellowed, throwing the dart furiously across the floor to land in front of the doctor's feet. Shadow's heavy breathing signaled the doctor to be careful with his actions around the tempered ebony male. He slowly picked up the syringed missile, studying it astutely with all of his concentration.

"Where did you get this?" he asked calmly with a stained patience. As he continued to discern the needled injection tube, he took a moment to check the hedgehog's reaction. Shadow was tensing, and still heaving in his breathes, beginning to build up darker chaos energy in his body from the frustration in his lack of control over the situation. The doctor wasn't sure he could keep the ruthless creation from tearing off on a manhunt. "Shadow, you need to give me more details."

Shadow stormed up in front of the doctor, glaring at him caustically to show his urgency in receiving an answer. "All you need to know is I KNOW I pulled this same type of dart from my back during the G.U.N. assault, and now I happen to find this one while aimlessly traversing. This whole situation is altogether too suspicious, and I suggest you tell me everything you know, NOW!"

Robotnik set the dart on a surface behind him and faced the hedgehog directly to question him sternly. "Are you saying I did this Shadow?"

"I need to know everything you know." The hedgehog demanded with a furled lip, showing his pronounced canine teeth.

Robotnik turned from him, pausing before he started talking. "You landed here after chaos controlling from the G.U.N. base, having been shot there, I did more than what I needed to, saving YOUR hide. As far as this new dart- I personally have never seen it." He smirked as he directed the interrogation back at the hazardous hedgehog. "You never said… where did you find this?"

Shadow paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say, eyes shifting in a temporary loss of an answer. Finally, he leered back at the doctor, and spat "I found it at one of the Mobian's houses, when I was passing by. I suspect someone is targeting all the Mobians."

"What do you want me to do about it? And why would I even care? Whoever is doing this is helping me out!" Eggman laughed off Shadow's concern over the recent happenings.

Shadow glared at the doctor and stormed out of the room to continue his search by checking the military base he attacked. Robotnik watched the doorway after the hedgehog had left, and finally deciding he was not going to return, hurried over to an audio relay. "Are you finished yet?!"

A robotic voice answered him flatly. "Test trial results show 90 success rate. Medical process is complete. Finalization and recovery is in process."

Eggman sneered to himself in hearing his answer. Laughing malevolently, he answered "Excellent…"


	13. a promise to protect

Chapter 13: a promise to protect (MATURE: language and nudity)

* * *

Shadow was just about to the exit the building when a passing scent caught his full attention.

'ROSE!' his mind screamed out to him.

Right as Shadow turned to speed down the hall, he heard a voice emanate from a relay in the wall. "Shadow, I believe I have located what you are looking for. Report to Section B immediately." Shadow's mind studied everything the doctor said during their conversation to try to understand how the doctor could have possibly found Amy Rose and not been involved or even the cause of her capture. Ignoring the announcement, Shadow continued with his pursuit of the aroma his nose had cued in on from its original tracking place. As he came to the source of the scent he was halted by a locked door. In no mood to be held back, Shadow proceeded to make his way through, blowing the door right off the hinges with a well aimed Chaos Spear.

To his horror he had found who he was looking for, but not in the condition he had imagined he would find his missing devoted on companion.

* * *

Amy Rose lay on a surgical steel medical table, unconscious and covered with only with a sheet, as wires were running to her body and monitors made various clicks and sound alerts. Shadow increased his pace to the table with each step he took as the androids surrounding her moved back, awaiting new objective orders for the drastic change in their current environment. Rage built up in the raven hued male, looking upon the object of his internalized affections in such a ravaged state of health. He was about to annihilate the surrounding machinery when Eggman's picture was illuminated on a nearby computer screen.

"Don't Shadow! They just rescued your little pink friend there. If they hadn't given her last minute emergency treatment she would be dead!"

"I don't believe you doctor! You lie! What the hell did you do to her?!" Shadow roared to the video relay of Robotnik.

"When have I lied to you Shadow? And what good would it do to try to hide anything from you- the ultimate life form? You always have a way of finding out the truth."

Shadow relaxed his tensed body, to take in what the genius had suggested.

"Besides, I would have attacked you instead of assisting you in finding her if I was behind her ensnarement. Why would I give her up if I had kidnapped her in the first place?"

Shadow turned away, silent, and began to pull the tubes and wires from Amy Rose's body. Eggman had started to protest but the hellish look he received from the aggravated male told him not to resist his decision. After wrapping his rose in the sheet to cover her, the piceous hedgemale once more proceeded to storm out of the evil genius's lair, this time with his search complete.

"You best hope you did not cross me doctor, or you will live only long enough to regret it."

* * *

After making his way deep into the forest surrounding the world-domination obsessed doctor's lair, Shadow changed his pace from the imposing strut he had used to intimidate the doctor to a more rushed sprint. He looked to Amy Rose's body in concern. He had no idea what had happened to her, nor how the doctor got his hands on her, but his emotions were getting the better of his judgment, and to continue to try to find an answer while Amy needed care was not the best decision at the moment. She felt so delicate in his arms. She appeared to be fine, but from what he saw- Robotnik's robots, if not someone else, had done something to her- something PERSONAL- and most likely it wasn't good. He continued to speed away but she suddenly tensed and shifted as if she felt some sharp pain, so he slowed his pace in case she awoke or began to move around. As he looked down and his sight fell upon her, his expression saddened. Shadow stopped walking and came to a pause, tightening his hold on her body. "Rose, I apologize. I should have been there for you sooner. I should have protected you." He pressed his eyelids shut holding down the sorrow. He would not allow himself these feelings. He was not one to cry, but somehow Amy Rose opened the floodgates to his emotions, and seeing her in the state she was, with no idea what the psychotic genius might have done to her, made his mind race and hidden memories and emotions began to resurface. As his mind processed the clouded thoughts, his face hinted to a revelation and his eyes shot open, moving from a pointless strait forward stare to her face in a sort of realization.

Shadow lifted her up closer to his chest and spoke softly into her ear. "My promise still stands Rose. I will make sure you are happy again and fulfill your dreams." He looked up through the broken cover of foliage in the forest trees to the sky. 'I promised her up there. I remember it now, when she believed in me and I saved the world for Maria, and her. I have to keep my word, whether it's right to or not.' Shadow looked again to Amy Rose. The pain must have subsided and she rested peacefully once more with a light smile on her face. Shadow eyes eased and he almost looked as though he might be calmly smiling in return, instead of his usual emotionless glare. 'I'm here for you Rose.' He sped up once more to her home, now with the intentions of caring for the young female as long as she needed.

Upon reaching the house and setting her on the couch, Shadow began to prepare for settling the damaged female in and getting her the treatment she needed. The white comforter he had torn and used lay bundled on the couch end. She had obviously been sleeping with it, and the fact she hadn't disposed of it surprised him. He covered her with it and after cleaning up the glass from the living room, he knew he needed to get the unconscious girl in her own bed to re-cooperate.

Shadow looked down a hall to two rooms across from each other. He went and peered into a room, noticing the new blanket he had left for her, sitting unused and folded, on a prepared, new sheeted dark bed. His attention was caught by a bookshelf that had an envelope sitting on top of it with his name written on the front. He walked up to the shelf, and after removing a card, began to read the note left specifically for him.

* * *

'Dear Shadow,

I remodeled this room up for you hoping to give you a place to call your own. I even got you a shelf with these few books on it, since you are so smart and would probably enjoy the quiet. I hope you like it, and I want you to know that I care and I'm here for you. Though you might not know this, we're friends and I want you to be happy, so welcome Shadow, and make yourself at home.

Love,

Your friend Amy Rose

* * *

He was surprised to see her giving so much effort to his happiness, as she had tried to before on the ARK, and his resolve to help her set in even more after seeing how much she had done for him. It was no wonder she had been upset at his late return- she had worked hard to prepare this wonder just for him, and though she jumped to conclusions, he found it easy enough to forgive her.

Shadow crossed the hallway to enter the room facing his. It was a large white room with a beautiful wood bedroom furniture set. The closet had a fully mirrored siding door, and one of the chests had a large mirror on it as well, both reflecting the moonlight across the room. The bed was a large king with numerous soft and fluffy pillows, and the sheets were a pure snow white with a downy soft grey comforter. He walked to the bed and pulled all the covers down to prepare for laying her into the cushioning surface, when he realized he needed to dress the vulnerable rosy hedgehog. Her waking up unclothed with him there was bound to not end well on his part. She would probably jump to conclusions and he was not looking to fight with her any longer. After rifling through various drawers, he set out shirt and pair of shorts much like the ones she had on the first time he had slept here.

Shadow carried the helpless Amy Rose into her room and rested her thoughtfully on the bed, being attentive to not be too rough in his handling of her unresponsive body. His eyes grew in concern over clothing the female. He didn't understand dressing and was wary to even touch her anywhere close to her more personal areas, which he knew she would feel needed covering. He couldn't help but look at her natural beauty. As she slept, her expression was peaceful and gave her an innocent loveliness. She had an enticingly shaped body that sent his hormones reeling, making it even harder to reach down and dress the girl. Her fur softened and thinned on her chest and lower femininity that almost exposed the skin to view- a view which Shadow made a point of not choosing. He meticulously pulled the cloth onto her body, trying to be as respectful as he possibly could to not violate her. He looked only enough to be sure he would not position his hand wrong, or make a mistake in how the cloth wore on her hips and chest. As he pulled the last of her garments over her nudity, Shadow breathed in heavily, glad to be done with the tempting duty of covering her, when his captivated mind instead tempted him to continue to stare at her. He pulled her body up to him to reposition her, and rested her underneath the warming covers of her bed, tucking her in gently. Shadow passed his hand over her head lovingly, and with an endeared smile, spoke warmly to her, as he had the last time he saw her on the ARK.

"Goodnight my Rose."


	14. waking up

Chapter 14: waking up (MATURE: sexuality)

* * *

Shadow kept a constant guard over Amy Rose, each day caring for and tending to the weakened female's every need. She had mostly slept for the few weeks' time, rarely regaining consciousness, which made him concerned over her health. She was thinning, barely able to eat, and when she wasn't passed out, she seemed heavily drugged and almost unresponsive. But there was some recent improvement to her condition. The rare occasions she did become alert were beginning to increase, and she appeared to be getting more responsive to her surroundings, but with Amy still so weak, Shadow watched over her endlessly- seated near her in the bedroom, rarely venturing to his own living quarters for some well deserved rest.

One evening, as he awoke from a brief repose in his own bed, he heard a soft rustling of sheets and a faint groan coming from across the hall. Rushing into the room, he found Amy shifting around on the bed as though she were having a mild nightmare. He sat down next to her, trying to still her body with one hand while leaning over to rub her forehead with the other, softly calling her name to encourage her to awaken. Her eyes slowly opened, blinking like someone waking from a heavy slumber as she tried to focus on the hazed shapes before her. His expression eased as she finally blinked the last of the sleep out of her eyes, and weakly rolled her head against the pillow to look at him.

"Shadow? What's happened to me? Everything hurts, and I feel dizzy. I'm so tired I don't think I can even sit up." she fretted to him, as he stood and leaned in further to pull her up into a more comfortable position. Amy had weakly grasped onto his shoulders, but couldn't hang on for very long, and her arms slipped down off his biceps to dangle at each side of her exhausted body. After helping her upright, he sat down next to her so she could see him and talk directly to each other.

"To be honest, I am not certain what all has happened to you, but you have been unconscious for days. Do you remember anything? Waking up before now or even how this ordeal began?" Shadow wanted to know, and finally piecing together his own past made him desire to spend time with his one and only interest, Amy Rose.

After remembering her from his forgotten past, Shadow realized two things: he had found intense emotions and feelings for her twice, and he knew he felt love for Amy Rose. Before his arduous fall to Earth, she had swayed him to save Earth, and he had intended to return to the ARK and express his new found love for her that had so quickly developed, but his memory loss and damaging concussion made that past completely lost to his mind. After reawakening, his temper and increased violence was extremely pronounced. It was a textbook example of a damaging frontal lobe concussion. The victim often has some memory loss, and the anger and violence tend to be highly noticeable. With brain injuries taking a long time to heal, Shadow couldn't be expected to be any different. And yet somehow, with the odds working against it happening twice, he found himself once more drawn into loving the pink beauty seated before him, this time the emotion building slowly over time and becoming much more profound.

"I can't remember anything. I was seated on the couch, covered by your blanket, but everything after that I'm confused on." Amy looked up to him sadly. "What am I going to do Shadow? I'm afraid. What if I never get my memory of that night back? I don't know what happened or even if someone did anything to me."

Shadow posed to her in a confident smirk. "I'm sure you will eventually remember. I did." He eagerly gazed back at her, his half sided smile growing larger than previously, while she struggled to understand what it was he was trying to impress upon her.

'Is Shadow….. Flirting with me?' Amy pondered it, eyeing him suspiciously. He wasn't acting the same. He was relaxed, almost cheerful, not acting with the tense aggression of his usual personality. He was almost smiling to her- SMILING. Amy didn't know whether to be thrilled or wonder what could have possibly happened to him in her hazy, dazing sleep. "Are you okay Shadow? You don't seem yourself- not that it's bad or anything." Amy paused a moment and shyly questioned, in a slightly hushed whisper. "Nothing... HAPPENED with us, right?"

Shadow returned to his usual coldness. "I am perfectly normal, and I did not do anything I should not have to you Rose. After finding you unconscious at Doctor Robotnik's base, I brought you home, dressed you, and placed you in your bed."

Amy's eyes went wide at hearing she was undressed. 'What really happened to me?! I was NAKED?!' As Amy flustered over her thoughts Shadow stood to leave the room. "What could've possibly happened that I was undressed?! You didn't bring me home like that did you?!"

Shadow frowned a little. "My conclusion is since the androids were working on you that they must have undressed you to take care of whatever medical condition you had. The doctor said his robots found you, but neglected to say in what condition they were in." Shadow turned away. "And by the way, you were covered in a sheet. I never touched you in any sexual way, since you are obviously wondering that as well. Now if that satisfies your concern, I'll get you something to eat."

Amy sat and watched as he left the room. 'Stupid stupid STUPID! He probably thinks that I think he raped me or something! Why am I so stupid?! I have a crush on him! I don't want him to be afraid to even touch me!!'

Shadow was storming about the kitchen. His temper was flaring. 'I finally realize I love the girl and she doesn't even want me to touch her! She acts like I am a pervert and took advantage of her. It wouldn't surprise me if she thought I had sex with her!' Shadow slammed down his fist. 'Why do I bother?! Why do I allow these emotions to affect me? I am designed to be perfection, not swayed by some girl that strikes me as beautiful in every possible way a female could be… Damnit, I am torturing myself again.' Shadow growled to himself as he quietly walked back with a meal for the injured pink hedgegirl. He paused before entering when he heard her speaking.

"Why am I so dumb when it comes to cute guys? I have to set this strait. I can't let him be mad at me for acting like a fool and talking like I think he's a pervert. That's the last thing I would think of him! Oh, I hope Shadow is in a good mood today."

Shadow's smile returned. Perfection or not, he couldn't stop himself from enjoying the thought that she was going to apologize to him and that she thought he was "cute". After relaxing into a calloused stance, he finally brought the small meal he prepared for her to the bed.

"I'm sorry shadow. I'm just a bit confused and I don't want you to think that I think you're a pervert. It's just that-"

"You don't need to say anything Rose. I understand. Just eat, agreed?" Shadow handed her a cup filled with a warmed soup. Amy rested back into the pillows that kept her upright. As she sipped at the liquid meal, Shadow sat at the end of her bed calmly watching her with his crimson red eyes. Amy smiled to him in appreciation and tilted her head back to take a large swig of the fluid, when suddenly her mind flashed quickly over a vision of two sets of red eyes with a metallic sheen approaching her after breaking into her home. In her shock she dropped the cup, spilling the remaining soup on her lap and the covers, and shivered in fright over her sharp memory flash.

"Amy!" Shadow yelled, moving to grasp her and keep her from reacting any worse than she already had or possibly fall off the bed. Holding her tightly to his chest, he felt her calm down and lightly drip tears from her eyes onto his ivory tuft of fur. "Someone broke in Shadow. They broke in and shot me. The two of them watched me pass out with their red deadly eyes. I think they might have been robots."

Shadow thought over what she said. He never saw any robots with red eyes anymore- only Metal Sonic, but after his rebellion against his creator, the doctor had locked him away. He knew the robot was still sealed in his impenetrable prison during Amy's abduction- otherwise the genius would have been on a rampage to recapture him, and too busy to bother with any encounters from either of them, patient or violent visitor. Once she was able to be left alone, Shadow knew he needed to confront the doctor about the whole situation. He looked down to her. Her head was bowed down to his side and her pink coat was getting sticky from the warm broth matting her fur. "We shall figure out what happened to you Rose. Right now let us get you cleaned up and out of this mess."

* * *

Amy was placed into the shower, weakly trying to lean against the wall. "Can you handle this? We will figure something else out if you cannot stand long enough." She nodded to him as he turned on the faucet, letting hot water run out from the shower head and onto her lusterless pelt and clothes she had left on to remove once he stepped out so he would not see her nude. The water clung to her coat and the liquid pulled the pink fur close to her body, visibly showing how thin she had actually become. Her ears were held down from the wet, giving her an overall look that made him pity the sorrowful girl. Shadow left her to clean herself and stood just outside the door, listening to be sure she didn't need his help. He waited patiently for her to finish, when he heard her slide down the wall and thud onto the floor of the shower tub. Not caring about vanity, Shadow flew into the room and ripped back the shower curtain. Amy sat uncomfortably on the bottom, legs off to each side looking up sadly. "I just can't stand Shadow. Please, I trust you, please help me shower?"

Shadow paused, aghast by her request, and after taking a moment to process the question, hesitantly removed his own garments. He lifted her up and stepped into the stream, holding her close, and positioned the both of them under it. His eyes stared at her as the water pulled his ears and upturned quills down, so they slumped and only slightly allowed the quills to curve up, while his fur slicked against his skin similar to how Amy's was, showing his definition. She slid her hands up from their resting place on his biceps and wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her fingers together in hopes to be able to help keep her body upright and standing. Shadow looked away from the tempting sight for the items he needed and began to soap her quills and fur with shampoo, letting most of it lather into her fur as it ran down her body. He helped her balance with one hand as he took a plastic bath scrunchy and swirled it over her, mixing in the soap and water to her coat, paying heed to not let his own hand touch her fur and skin. Amy stared into his eyes that refused to make contact with her own. She could feel how tense he was from the uneasy situation he was in. She was naked, and he had nothing on, in a shower, holding her near him and washing her body. Amy flushed when she thought over what they were doing, how erotic it was, and her mind throbbed from being overwhelmed by the rush from her amorous thinking. She began to slip again when Shadow caught her and made eye contact once more. The two paused from movement and stared at each other, hormones racing and sexual tension reaching a breaking point. Slowly Amy began to lean in towards him subtly, her eyes closing impassioned, her lips breaking apart just enough to show him they wanted to press against his own. Shadow let his head tilt to ready for her kiss and his eyes began to close as well from the ardor welled up inside him.

'Don't do this. Not now. This is wrong. Don't do it like this. You won't stop and that will ruin everything.' His mind screamed for him to stop. He knew deep inside if he kissed her he would never want to stop, having gone so long without any tenderness, never being comforted by another's body. He would take her right there, and in her state of health it would do more harm than good. Shadow pressed his eyes tightly shut, his lip furled in frustration, and he pulled his head back away, wanting more than anything to not hurt his precious rose instead of roughly taking her. While he kept his eyes shut and breathed heavily, confusing Amy with his actions, part of him was still vehement on taking her, and his instincts pressing his mind to run over thoughts of grasping her tightly and throwing the both of them against the shower wall, forcing himself inside her lustfully while her fingers raked his back in her own response of ecstasy. Shadow inhaled deeply and forcefully exhaled, sending his desire back down into his repressed emotions. His eyes opened to look at the perplexed female, and as he wiped a clump of lathered soap from her cheek, he calmly spoke to her. "We need to get you back to resting so you can heal." He smiled as his eyelids lowered slightly and his expression eased to show his loving care, making her grin in reciprocation.


	15. inner turmoils

Chapter 15: inner turmoils

* * *

'This is starting to become over complicated.'

Shadow watched from the bedroom hallway as the attractant to his primal emotions lightly danced in front of the television of the living room.

'Why is it I find this so difficult?!'

Amy Rose had bent forward to look into the television, her face directed at the screen to concentrate on the music video playing, nose almost touching for as close as she was, while she moved her hips left and right, tail wagging to the music. Her hands rested on her knees and her legs bent only a little to allow her bottom to bounce in an angular, side to side, doubled up rhythm with a youthful spirit. Shadow could hear her singing along to the music as she swayed teasingly in front of him, oblivious to his presence in the nearby hall.

"Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that? Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back? Now if she moves it like this, will you move it like that? Come on! Shake shake, Shake shake a- SHADOW!"

Amy stopped her little bout of exercise to run over and jump into the chest of the midnight black male positioned in the darkened entry, cuddling into him affectionately. Rubbing her cheek against his silky white tuft of chest fur, the bubblegum pink female cooed warmly, and paused her rubbing to look up into his eyes excited. "Did you enjoy your shower?!"

Shadow stared down to the female stoically, releasing his usual snort of dissatisfaction, but inside, his chest pounded and his stomach tightened into a knot. Amy Rose had been wearing his emotional walls away from the inside.

Over the days since she awoke, Shadow kept to himself mostly, tending to her only when he felt she needed help or when asked, while he secluded himself away in his room reading the books she had bought for him. Since the moment he helped her shower the first day she awoke, he felt the full force of his animalistic nature set into his system, and now Shadow was wary to allow his companion to ignite those same feelings in him again. He was the ultimate life form- strong, powerful, intelligent, immortal- sheer PERFECTION. He did not comprehend how a being such as himself could relinquish its self control and allow his instincts and emotions to come through. It would make no sense for an immortal being to need to reproduce, and Shadow couldn't understand how his feelings had become so intense that he had a hard time resisting the urge to show any affection towards the young beauty he resided with.

Then there was Amy Rose. She continuously displayed affection to her callous housemate, giving him her undivided attention, compliments, gratuity, hugs, and even the occasional kiss to the cheek. Shadow enjoyed every bit of it secretly, showing no inkling of their effects, but whole scenario was causing him inner turmoil. He was slowly overwhelmed with new reactions and thoughts, and his judgment on whether he could allow himself the most basic of living rights- a mate- was in his realm of a possibility, but his mind clouded every time she came within view, making a methodically formulated decision impossible. Even feeling her presence around and going about the house drove him to seek her out and repress the urge to grasp her the way his deep seeded longing subconsciously pleaded for him to.

"Shadow?"

Amy's brightly starred emerald eyes admired him widely, begging for his response. She stood higher on the tips of her toes to try to look more into than up to his hazed over pupils. After finally snapping from his relentless deliberations, Shadow's thought-glossed scarlet eyes focused into hers, and he answered her in a subdued voice. "Yes."

With Amy finally able to move around, Shadow monitored her only during cooking, or any other possibly harmful situation, for any signs of fatigue or the possibility of fainting as she had been prone to since her awakening. She was occasionally sick to her stomach, and had a mild attitude during random times of the day, but with everything she had suffered though since her attack and kidnapping, none of it was to be unexpected- the trauma of it all was sure to have some effects.

"Can we have eggs for lunch?! I REALLY want eggs!!" Amy squealed, bouncing like a begging child, and clutching her fists into her chest as her quills fell and lifted around her face.

"I don't see why not, though it seems peculiar that you would choose this food type for your meal now, instead of this morning." Shadow placidly noted, nonjudgmental in her request as he read the day's newspaper.

"Well, I was sick again this morning…" Amy added meekly, peering up with puppy-like verdant colored eyes through her parted bangs.

"This is the third day you have been ill. Should you contact your employer again and I take you to a hospital?" Shadow looked up from his readings, setting it down to concentrate on her. He had dealt with her on his own initially, not wanting to restricted by some humans involvement, but now giving her options had seemed a more appropriate choice in the matter. Amy trusted humans, and though he despised their interaction, he would respect her preference.

"No no, I'll be fine. After all I have the best care giver of all right here with me! And besides, I think Mrs. Basil has let me stay off work for long enough."

Shadow nodded his acknowledgement, returning to his paper, while still glancing to the female who unwittingly held his undivided attention.

* * *

The two went about the day, Shadow keeping to himself mostly as Amy prepared for her return to her job, not even speaking until they had their supper meal together. Everything had been fine until the pink hedgegirl became lightheaded after finishing dishes, and was as flushed as her companion's cherry hued streaks. He made her rest and tried to convince her to call in, not wanting her to strain herself in returning to work the next day, but she refused, simply asking to be carried to bed. He rested her under the covers, and after turning to leave her alone, agitated by her persistence with her decision, he paused after hearing her angelically call out to him.

"Shadow, please stay here and hold me."

Watching for any sign of an answer, she stared with her irresistibly glinted lime eyes, while he hung his head and dropped his shoulders in unrequited agreement. The sable male quietly turned and shifted into the bed next to her, separating their bodies by covering her with a sheet before placing himself on the mattress. Amy nuzzled into her dark knight, and wrapped her arms around him after setting one of his hands on her hips to try to encourage him to embrace her. She finally rested her head into his chest, and noticed she could hear the beating of his heart.

As she quietly listened to his heartbeat and prepared to drift away into slumber, Amy couldn't resist questioning him. "Will you stay with me tonight?" A grunt of acknowledgement was all she received in return, making the fragile female smile. She listened to see if he would respond any further and give her a more verbal answer, but he didn't. The silence began to cue her into the steady rhythm of his heart. Amy Rose felt a little exhilaration from hearing his chest thumping so robustly. "Your heartbeat is so strong." She muttered as she finally decided it was time to rest. Finally she shut her eyes, and before falling into slumber, mentioned. "I'm glad you're here- I love you being near me." His heart pumped faster for a fleeting moment. It was faint but she felt it. Amy opened her eyes to look to the object of her affection. He was looking away slightly with a faint blush to his cheeks. She stared at him, her pupils demanding his to meet hers, and like a magnet, his sight pulled to her own with a glint running through his crimson orbs after contact.

Shadow sat against the propped up pillow watching her sit up. He breathed in heavily and exhaled an inaudible sigh from his chest. He could not break his stare. Her eyes had captured him, and like a surveyor, he watched every movement as she leaned her face in towards him. His eyes widened at seeing her lips purse, and his expression showed a slight nervousness to the situation. Before she could kiss him, he bolted out of the bed and stormed out of the room.

Amy stomped after him, furious at her rejection, to confront the broody male, and found him sitting on the couch, staring out a nearby window into the moonlight yard. He had his legs in front of him and his arms resting on top of them, hiding the features of his mouth. "Why did you do that?" Amy demanded, trying to not sound dejected or too angry. He continued to stare out the window, but as she sat with a huff, he finally answered. "You confound me." Amy looked to him, surprised, and slowly turned her head to look down again. She never thought someone as strong as Shadow could be thrown off by someone like herself. "Is that why you never came home before? When you were gone that month?" She patiently waited for his answer, if he would even give her one. "No." He paused, and seeing that she looked hurt, added "I was incapacitated the entire time."

"What do you mean Shadow?" Amy asked serious. He looked off to the side disinterested, until he answered. "I was injured."

Amy felt her stomach knot. Here Shadow had taken care of her for over a month, while she had harassed him the minute he stepped foot in their home after hurting for who knows how long. She thought back to when he had returned home, the scars on his ear and temple; she should have known better then. Amy felt tears stream down from her eyes, as she silently cried thinking of her own lack of concern for him. Shadow's life was never easy and it seemed to constantly torment him, while here she sat, always ending up happy in the end, with someone to rescue her. Amy felt her sorrow rise into her chest, and beginning to sob, she shoved herself into the lap of the still defensively positioned onyx male to embrace him.

"I'm so sorry Shadow! I never thought! I was foolish, and I feel so terrible about it! I don't want you to think you're alone, and I am sorry if I hurt you! Please forgive me! I'm here for you." Amy continued her pleading sympathy until she felt a hand rest against the fur on her back.

"I ask that you not cry Rose." She looked to see her darkened friend looking again out the window, a strained look on his face. She forlornly stared up to him with the tears still shimmering on her cheeks until he finally turned his head back to her, glancing down before meeting his gaze to hers again. At the moment their sights touched, Shadow felt something swell inside his chest.

'Sorrow.'

He hated seeing her cry, especially over himself, and the tightening of his chest and stomach, make him take in a broken breath. He could see the only reason for her sadness was him, and the compassionate sympathy she felt for him. He had never known, nor wanted sympathy, having spent his lifetime without it, but something in the fact that she held so much for him trickled though his mind, and the idea of her holding it for him was not dishonored. Shadow watched as the saddened rosy female blinked and the expression changed in her eyes from pity, to love.

His mind stopped him from reacting to the affection being placed upon him and his body wouldn't allow him to run from it any longer. He watched her approach him once more to lay her lips against his, and no longer did he yearn to move away. Shadow could not resist her anymore. The feelings, the emotions, the constant affection she provided made him cave into her will. He wanted it. He wanted to be hers. He wanted her to touch him, to feel him- to grasp him. He wanted to give in to every one of her demands. He wanted to do anything it took to make her happy. His conscious finally clicked past the last wall his tattered soul had built up to protect himself, and Shadow the hedgehog finally belonged to Amy Rose.

Their lips pressed onward, closing the distance to each other, spreading apart to be able to taste the other when they finally contacted. The love he had hidden inside radiated from his eyes for a second before their dark eyelids fell upon them, weighed down in desire. As he moved forward and tilted his head to make a strong contact with her mouth, a knock was heard at the door. His actions slammed to a halt with a teeth-baring grimace, while Amy continued on with her intent to kiss him, but once the knock turned into a pounding at the door, both paused their moment of intimacy. Amy sadly looked to Shadow, and showed her intent to ignore the visitor by placing a hand on his cheek to try and sway him, but he stood, staring to her apologetically, before turning away to answer the door.

Once Shadow moved away and proceeded to the entryway, his expression changed from its impassioned sorrow to a livid wrath. Having reached the door, he ripped it open, almost tearing the wooden barricade from its hinges, and after looking up to glower at the new arrival, he stood at the opening, stunned.

song Amy Rose sang from music video was Metro Station "Shake It" - it does not belong to me.


	16. she doesn't love you

Chapter 16: she doesn't love you (MATURE: language)

* * *

Disgust and jealously swarmed the thoughts of the male standing by the door. 'How dare you, you asshole.' ran through his thoughts. For possibly the first and only time, both Sonic and Shadow thought the exact same thing.

Sonic pressed his way into the house, forcing himself past Shadow, who released a guttural growl from within his chest. He was in no mood to have some faker hero ruining his moment with his precious Rose, and if not for the fact that the three hedgehogs were in good standing with each other, he would've assaulted him for even knocking at the door.

"Amy?!" Sonic called, searching the home for the female he had finally set his intentions on. Finding his rival there this late at night did not make the cobalt male feel too confident in the situation and he wanted to find her fast, before his patience got the best of him and he started a fight with this unexpected presence.

"Sonic?" Amy questioned, less excitement then she would have normally expressed. She was actually upset by the fact he showed up when he did. The crush on Shadow was no more. She wanted him, and would do whatever she had to do to become her dark knight's princess.

"Oh thank god Amy, you're here! I was asked by one of your coworkers what happened that you had to miss so much work! I was worried Eggman got his hands on you!" Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't thought she would be in any trouble after the attack from months prior. Usually the good doctor attacked him first, giving Sonic plenty of time to be sure his pink crusher was safe from harm's way.

"He did, but Shadow saved me. He's been taking care of me until I got better. We don't really know if it was Doctor Robotnik that attacked me or someone else, since Shadow had been attacked at a G.U.N. base and I can't exactly remember who attacked me."

Sonic thoughts slowly processed what Amy had been saying.

"Shadow saved me."

"Doctor Robotnik."

"-taking care of me-"

Amy had never called Eggman 'Doctor Robotnik' before. Only Shadow called him that, and here she was, now using HIS words. Sonic was getting upset from thinking it over. Shadow was caring for HIS girl. The sinister anti-hero was taking care of HIS girl. The jealousy took over the already green-eyed hedgehog and he rudely cut of Amy's dialogue before she even finished speaking.

"What the hell is Shadow doing taking care of you!? He can't even take care of himself! Damnit Amy, this isn't safe! Don't you see that?!" Sonic ranted as the two tenants watched him yell, one more scared than insulted by his reaction, the other furious.

"Shut up before I make certain you cannot shut that boisterous mouth of yours." Shadow seethed through his teeth. Sonic had placed himself right into HIS business, paused HIS moment of tenderness, and worst of all, had upset HIS female. If he chose to continue, Shadow would be sure to follow through on his statement.

"Shadow, no." Amy candidly requested. Her newly emotioned love interest backed down, looking almost aghast by her prevention of him protecting her from her previous crushes' interrogation. "Sonic don't say such things! Shadow's been here for me when I really needed someone to be!" Amy sighed weakly, feeling worn down by the two zealously impassioned males and the overall stress of the situation.

"Amy, don't you still love me?" Sonic asked, a faint plead hidden within the question. Amy's eyes filled with fresh tears preparing to fall as Shadow stood to her side, smirking in his victory over the beaten hero. Sonic waited for her to answer, and receiving none asked again. "AMY?! After all these years, all the times, all the feelings, you don't love me at all anymore?!"

Amy's mouth opened, but she couldn't find any words to come out.

"AMY!? TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!"

"I love you!" she cried out, the tears finally spilling from her eyes. Sonic leaned back with his usually confident smirk. She calmed herself and started adding to her statement. "Just like I love Rouge and Cream and Tails and Knuckles as my friends, but-"

Amy glanced to where Shadow had been. He was gone. Her eyes searched the room and she stood to look for him when the flood of emotions and stress finally hit her. Grabbing her head with one hand, and the edge of the couch with the other, she stopped her pursuit, only to have Sonic grab her as support to prevent her fall. "STOP!" Amy flinched and shoved away one of the cerulean friend's arms. "Just leave Sonic!"

Sonic stepped back. He almost lost her. He might've already. He would not accept that possibility. He had to get Shadow out of this picture and press himself back into the focus. "I'll be back Ames. I promise. Tomorrow I'll be here, and whatever you need, I'm here for you from now on."

Amy glared up through her spread fingers, eyes still squinted due to her headache, as she watched him jet from the house and slam the door behind him. After calling out to Shadow only to receive silence in return, the heartbroken hedgegirl ran to her room, and fell upon her bed with endless tears running from her eyes.

* * *

'But I love Shadow as something more.'

* * *

Shadow skated down the road. The second he heard Amy's lips say those three fateful words he craved to hear said to himself instead of the opposite of his existence, he had to leave. He didn't know if he would have killed him, or simply damaged him to the point that he would be in a permanent coma, but Shadow knew if he stayed a second longer his heart would've shown its pain, and a certain male would never recover from the vindictive loner's reaction. 'I must return, but I have to get control of my emotions foremost. I love Maria still, though in a different context than Rose. It could very well be the same intent for her towards the idiot.' As Shadow's temper died down into a forced appeasement, he slowed from his speeding to a standstill and looked up to the sky. 'Is this my fate? To constantly suffer in one form of pain to another?'

As Shadow looked back down and prepared to continue forward, a gust of wind blew hard against his body, flaring his quills, and a blue streak came to a stop next to him. Shadow clenched his fists tight, pressing 

the cloth of the gloves sharply into his skin, and gritted his teeth in malice for the being standing near him. If he hadn't thought Amy Rose would be even more upset by his reaction, the vermillion streaked male would have found no reason hold himself back from brawling with the interjection to his relationship.

"Back off if you know what is good for you." Shadow fumed to Sonic. "She is not yours to have."

Sonic smirked cockily. "You know she loves me. She has since she was a child. Love like that doesn't just stop you know." The hero watched the dark recluse's expression, searching for a weakness. "Tell me Shadow, has she ever told you she loved you as much as you've heard her say it to me?"

Shadow's eyes widened at Sonic's question. Amy had NEVER directly said she loved him. His sight became unfocused as Sonic caught the hint of doubt and continued on.

"Has she ever rushed after you the way she always pushes so hard to be with me?" The concern increased. "Stay away Shad. I'm not saying this to fight with you. Ames always chased me- always has, always will. We have history. Don't get yourself caught up in any more problems than you already have." Sonic sped off, leaving a confused and internally distraught piceous male behind with a lot of words to reflect on.

* * *

Cries continued to fall upon the silken white pillow pressed against a soft pink face. Amy Rose was afraid. It felt like hours had passed since she had seen her two love interests. One, the love of her past, and the other, the love of her future, had left and neither had returned. She wanted her hero home. Her temperamental, calloused, internalized, blood streaked, midnight black, dark hero to return and follow through on his word to spend his night with her, holding her in his arms and letting her sleep against him.

"Shadow! Where ARE you?!" Amy lifted her head to wail out to any that might be listening. She looked around once more, hoping that somehow her loving caregiver would walk into the room, emotionless expression upon his face as always. She felt the tears build once more at realizing he was not coming. Trying to be optimistic, Amy clutched her legs to her chest and began to try to give herself the usual hope she held- even in the face of despair.

"He'll be back soon! My hero will return, and then everything can go back to the way it should be! Yes, any minute now he'll return because… because he loves me, and I love him!"

Amy rocked herself on the bed, waiting in renewed excitement and anticipation. Sonic's intervention could not stop her Shadow from coming back to her side.

* * *

Shadow watched her from a nearby tree outside the bedroom window. He heard her words. He watched her regain her happiness. He saw who they were for- Sonic. Shadow knew Amy Rose could never see him as "her hero" and just as the cobalt hedgemale had said, she had never said she loved him. There was no way she could possibly intend the statement for him. Shadow turned and left, knowing it best to leave her in peace to await her true love's return. He'd survive. He'd pull through, because all that mattered now was Amy Rose's happiness, and his Rose's bliss meant everything now.

* * *

After the hours passed, and Amy's patience wore thin, the tears once more brimmed her eyes. 'He's not coming back.' Pink fur returned to press into the pillows, and the tormented rosy female fell into slumber after crying herself into sleep.


	17. denial, acceptance, and realization

Chapter 17: denial, acceptance, and realization (MATURE: violence)

* * *

"Hey, I've returned. Did you miss me?"

"Of course silly!"

Amy ran over to hug her hedgehog companion, as he set a letter on the small table next to the doorway. Sonic picked her up, swinging her around, and after a kiss on the cheek, set her down from spinning her full circle. "Ames, I don't mean this as an insult, but you just aren't as light as you used to be."

"Why you!" Amy shouted, chasing the blue hedgeboy from her home as he tore off to avoid the potential hammer blow. "I'll seeya tomorrow Ames! Be ready!"

Amy Rose shook her head. Sonic was right. She wasn't as light as she had been. She didn't know why but nothing she did kept the beginnings of the swell in her stomach from slowly expanding. She had dieted and exercised, but nothing got the tiny bulge to go back to her previously flat abdominals.

Amy picked up the letter her guest dropped off, and read it. It had the same information she already knew. Tomorrow the heroic group of Mobians was meeting up at the local park for a day of reminiscing and fun. Amy couldn't wait. She wasn't able to come to the last one, having been sick for the previous months with upset stomachs and headaches. But everything had started to pass now and she was not going to let anything keep her from going. After all it was one of the last times before Rouge had her baby. "I suppose I need to get ready for tomorrow…"

Amy tried on almost every outfit in her closet, but nothing fit right. Everything was so tight around her waist that she had fought to control, but the battle was lost and she realized she could go no longer- she had to buy new clothes. Finally, she found one last option. A dress that had already been a little bit looser than the others didn't crush her mid- section. Amy set it to the side, and grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt to change into for the night. As she left her room to go to the bathroom, she paused at the door across from her room.

"Shadow." Amy whispered sadly before heading on her way.

* * *

Months had passed since Amy Rose had seen the black hedgehog she had fallen for. After Sonic's confrontation, she never saw him. He hadn't even returned to the house. It tore her apart, but at least Sonic was there for her. She still loved Shadow, but Sonic had stepped up his efforts, and was well on his way to winning back her heart. Shadow still had strong hold but if Sonic where to ask Amy out, she had decided she wouldn't say no, seeing as her favorite male had seemed to choose to abandon her.

After finishing her nightly preparations, the blush pink female turned in for the night, turning off all of her lights. As she drifted into her slumber, her mind raced with excitement for the next day's events to come, but it wasn't long before she slipped into a deep sleep. The moonlight played against her sleeping frame, filtering its light in through her bedroom window, but soon another light shined in on the girl's bedspread. Two sets of neon green beams scanned over her body, like lasers passing across a grid. After finishing, the lights from the sets of eyes flashed from the neon green to laser red, warning of their switch in programming, from a low risk, low level, visible attack to a high risk, high stealth, no- fail mission.

* * *

Shadow patiently waited in the trees near Amy Rose's bedroom window. He wanted to be sure he would not be seen. After the final light had gone out in the home he knew it was safe to check on his Rose. He had respected what he thought were her wishes. He kept out of sight, letting Amy's past obsession and hero be her sole companion and allow everything to return to how it should be. He still loved her, but Shadow thought it was the best he stayed away. There would be no pain from being left behind to carry on forever after she was gone. He was free to be the obstinate, emotionless creature he had always thought he was intended to be, but it wasn't enough. In more recent times he felt this deep seeded intuition that he needed to check up on the only being to ever capture his affection. He didn't know if it was instinct or desire that drove him to check on and guard over her, but he knew it was much more difficult to resist his conscious and leave her alone than to take the occasional brief moment to see his heart's beautiful blossom.

'She is safe and content as always. I do not comprehend why I even bother with this foolish tendency to view her. It will never lead to my favor.' Shadow looked away from his view of the window to leave when two sets of green beams appeared, catching his view from the corner of his eye. He turned to look for the source, and finally seeing the source of the illumination, Shadow knew it was time he spoke to the doctor. Two of Robotnik's mechanoids stood not far from his position, scanning over Amy Roses body. His urgency increased and he finally knew without a doubt who had attacked himself and Amy Rose when he saw the color of lights of their eyes change, flashing over from green to red.

* * *

Morning came sooner than Amy Rose expected. Once more she started her day sick in the bathroom, having woken up early to the feeling of her stomach churning. 'Why me?' Amy thought showering to rinse away the feeling of being ill. For a day she had looked forward to, it had started miserably: sick, swollen, and feeling terrible about herself. She knew she was still gaining weight in her stomach, because the dress that didn't hug her the day prior now clung to her so tightly that Amy felt like she couldn't sit without the fabric pressing into her waist. As she finished preparing, she realized her blue suitor would be there soon, and she rushed to fit herself into the uncomfortable outfit and look as pretty as she possibly could for her date.

* * *

'What could the good doctor possibly be planning?' Shadow pondered as he deliberated his plan of attack outside the base of Doctor Robotnik. He had suspected the doctor of ill doing since the moment he saw Amy Rose laying on the table, but did not want to rush to conclusions. Yet, after seeing the androids studying the body of the captor of his heart, there was no denying to Shadow who it was that chose to become Amy Rose's perpetrator. Without a thought, he had sped to Robotnik's base to confront him, only to find it under peculiar conditions. He had surveyed the underground building for hours and had seen no trace of activity. Even the guard robots had been removed. 'This is too suspicious.' The crimson and onyx male thought as he dwelled on how he should take action, and after a few more hours of deliberations, he finally jumped from his perch and approached the less restricted building to start his investigation.

After entering the fortress with no resistance, Shadow walked down the backup generator lit hallway. He couldn't help but feel setup for something conniving, and expected to be entering a trap, his posture showing how he stayed alert in preparation for an ambush. When he approached the medical lab where the scene of his supposed savior and Amy's unknown nightmare occurred, Shadow's instincts told him everything he needed to answer his unsolved questions was there in the same room he stood. As he walked through the chamber to the main computer panel, Shadow searched his surroundings for any visual details. The medical robots were hardwired into the wall, as though they were docked to energize their internalized power cells. Shadow paused a moment at the table he had found Amy at. His fingers graced a small darkened red staining of the table. 'Her blood.' A ripple of chaos energy visibly sparked over his body. He might not be able to be with her, but his defensiveness for his rose still held strong. Shadow was not a natural protector to others, often he remained unbiased and indifferent, but if something held his concern he would guard it relentlessly, and Amy Rose's protection by the blackened male never faltered.

The computer panel had a layer of film over it, giving the tell-tale sign that no one had used the system, including the entire room, for some time, apparently months. Dust lifted from the controls and keys as Shadow began to type, searching for whatever helpful information might remain locked inside. The screen lit to show a security window, requesting a password before he could find the details he seeked. After some time of going over every password Shadow had ever seen the doctor use, one word clicked into his mind from a conversation he overheard of the genius speak to himself many months prior.

'LEGACY'

Data flowed forth, and lights flicked on to full power around him as he continued his search. Equipment began to run around him, making whirs and various white noises, while the row of medical and defense androids energized and awoke from their slumber, silently approaching the preoccupied hedgehog, their cold lifeless green eyes changing over to lethal crimson orbs. Shadow's cherry red pupils dilated and mouth gaped at the information that passed before him. He had acquired the answers that he never would have thought could be true. Words couldn't fill the voiceless actions of his features, and he was unable to hide the horror that had been strewn across his face. 'By everything priceless on this planet, I cannot believe he would do this!' He clenched his eyes shut and chaos aura began to appear around him.

A click of an automatic weapon registered to his hearing, and as he ducked, he barely missed getting his head blown off by one of the machines that had stalked up behind him. Shadow's fury built rapidly from the idea he might not finish his research, charging his patented attacks, and he launched a heated bolt of chaos though his assailant's metal chassis, melting his hardwiring to the core and effectively killing the assailant. The robots swarmed around him, the last of the attack drones targeting him with the darts they had used months prior, and medical robots branding their surgical knifes, saws, and cauterizing heat guns. Shadow launched himself into a homing attack, taking out the medical androids after a few good strikes, but the assault robots were not so easy to dismantle. He charged a few chaos blasts and after a few more homing attacks and barely missing being injected with the poisonous drug again, he finally succeeded in disposing of them all. It was not an assured victory though. He knew reinforcements were sure to be on their way.

Shadow returned to the bullet riddled computer. The first robot had damaged much of the screen but luckily the main control panel was still in working condition. Shadow scanned around, searching for an alternate source to view the last of the data from, and to do the most important part of all- to allow him to see his operations so he could COPY the entire hard drive and information registered to the system. Finally, he found a small portable screen and after some adjustments, finished reading the last of the data. Shadow's face grew pale at reading the last of the entries and his body began to glow in sheer contemptuous wrath. His breaking point had finally been reached, and as the disks were filling and the last one finally loaded, Shadow plowed his fist through the computer's screen. His claws ripped out from the usually protecting white gloves and he tore the machine apart after the final trace of data was ejected from the hard drive. His hands shook as he tucked the precious cargo into his quills, tightening them to hold onto the priceless information, as he prepared to do his final terminating damage. Crimson chaos energy flooded out from his body, licking at the metal walls surrounding him. Never before in Shadow's life had he charged so much negative energy in his body. His teeth were pressed so tightly that he had actually reddened his gums from the pressure, while his claws were clenched so tightly that the force had tore the nails into his skin, dripping blood down onto the floor underneath where he hovered above. His chest heaved in preparation a few times before finally releasing the full force of his true power.

"CHAOS- OBLITERATION!"

What had once been a substantially large underground base, now looked as though an asteroid had impacted the planet. Seismic radars went off all over the surrounding country. Shadow had caused an impact in the planet large enough to place a city inside the crater. As the shrapnel and devastation settled, he stormed out from the destruction site, hot energy still flickering off his body. Shadow had a new target to contact, but his next mission would be the harshest of all.


	18. welcome to your reality

Chapter 18: welcome to your reality (MATURE: Violence and language)

* * *

"Stop Sonic!" Amy giggled as the pair of friendly hedgehogs slid to a halt in the central park of the city. Nearby, the Mobians had all gathered to enjoy another group gathering, this time under much calmer and less secluded conditions. Tails and Cream were together test flying a small, handheld remote plane he had created for her, while Knuckles stood waiting, tossing a football, as his wife rested on a blanket the couple had laid out for the picnic they all planned on sharing together.

"You're late Sonic. Guess you're getting pretty SLOW when you have your little attachment with you." Knuckles taunted, making the blue blur chase after him to begin their bout of showing off by wrestling around and rough housing with each other. "Oh, no you didn't Knucklehead!" Sonic yelled after him, leaving Amy behind in a quick wave of acknowledgement.

Rouge summoned her pink friend over to her with a quick wave of her hand as well, calling her name to encourage her sit next to the very gravid she-bat. Amy agonizingly sat down, letting out a stressed huff after finally getting somewhat comfortable. Rouge looked to her somewhat worried, but after glancing to her stomach, her concern changed to an all knowing smirk. "Long time no see dear. You're looking a bit… different than usual."

Amy Rose hadn't noticed the intension of the remark made by her friend, and questioned her as well at the same time. "Eh, different dress, but besides that- How's the baby Rouge? You look like you are about ready to be done carrying your little bundle of joy!"

Rouge chuckled and looking back to her happily, said "Yeah, yeah I am!" The two laughed, and Rouge questioned Amy once more, trying to lure out the information she was so curious about. "Amy, is there something we should know about?" Rouge's smug tone keyed Amy into the fact that there was a depth to the question, though she was entirely confused.

Rouge's expression turned transparent to what she was thinking. "Come on Amy, you know what I'm talking about." Amy sat there, still lacking the astuteness of her friend on the topic. Rouge rolled her eyes, and leaned in towards her favorite female companion to talk to her discreetly. "Amy, it's obvious you're pregnant. Why won't you and Sonic just admit that you're together?"

Amy gasped at what her friend had said to her. "Sonic and I have barely kissed! And so far that was just on the cheeks! I've never even come close to having sex! THERE'S NO WAY I COULD BE PREGNANT!!" She stopped her defensive rant and looked around in panic after finishing her little tirade, only to see every one of her friends staring at her, Cream even dropping the model- sized plane controller she held.

Tears welled up in Amy's eyes from the flood of emotions that washed over her. "I'm not pregnant!" She yelled at them all, placing her face into her hands, to hide herself from their expressions as she began to cry. Everyone turned to look away but Sonic, who walked up to her and grabbed her arm, taking her away from the others. Continuing away, he slid his hand down to pull her by her wrist as Amy wiped the stream of tears from her cheeks with her free hand.

Sonic paused by a group of trees, far from where the others could hear him speak, yet still in view. He sighed heavily with his head down and blank features to his face, hidden by the shade of the foliage, as Amy looked up to him meekly, still wet in her eyes. "Ya know Ames, I had my doubts, but I knew there was no way you could ever be with anyone else while you so obviously loved me. I believed in you."

Amy smiled to see her friend and once more beloved beau of a hero understand and know the truth. While she relaxed and started to force a smile, Sonic raised his head to stare at her, but his expression had changed into a stern, angered stare. "But I was WRONG! Rouge simply pointed out what everyone else has been wondering and toying with the idea of! You ARE pregnant Amy, and we both know IT'S NOT MINE!"

The group watched as the two interacted with each other. Rouge looked around sadly to the others, voicing out loud in a regretful tone. "I didn't mean to hurt her!" Still feeling guilty, she began to lean into her ruby mate's white stripped chest, silently asking for his understanding. "I don't think anyone knew what to think. Including Sonic…" Tails was sure now what he had wondered himself. Amy was pregnant, it wasn't Sonic's, and the hedgemale was not happy.

Sonic breathed heavily, trying to calm himself to not be so threatening to his possibly impregnated potential girlfriend. He was mad enough to explode, but he had to get everything off his chest that had weighed him down so hard. "Do you know Tails even asked me if you were pregnant, and if we never said a word because we wanted to keep it a secret?! How do you think that made me feel?! DAMNIT AMY! I even gave you a chance!"

Amy fell to her knees, uncontrollably sobbing. All she could do was let the tears fall and cries come out. She knew he would never listen to anything she said now, even if he was wrong.

Sonic continued his verbal assault on Amy as the others sat, feeling guilty for even being close enough to be aware of the fight, and waiting for the storm to pass over between the two. As each held their head low, placing their gaze anywhere but in the direction of the quarrelling couple, and pair of familiar air shoes treaded though the gathering towards the site of the voiced word combat. Tails eyes caught the sight of the unusual footwear, and couldn't help but try to verify his assumptions on who was the owner. "Shadow?"

"And we all know who's it is Amy." Sonic hissed, spite filling every word he spoke.

"No Sonic-" Amy bayed, but was cut off before she could even begin to speak another word.

"SHUT UP AMY! I KNOW he stayed at your house! I KNOW you two are just so close to each other! Now it's obvious to everyone just how close you two really ARE!" Sonic spat out to her, jealously fuming from each word spoken as he glared at the pink girl kneeled before him. He had never been so mad in his life. His face changed again to a contemptuous leer. "And mistake or not Amy, don't even think for one moment that I would help you raise that FAKER's kid."

"Enough."

Sonic turned to look over his shoulder to the bearer of the vemomous command. Shadow glowered at Sonic malevolently, keeping his glare on Sonic as he walked over to his distraught, wilted flower crying into her hands on her knees. Shadow scowled up to Sonic, who returned the same expression, as he placed a consoling hold around her, shielding her from anymore verbalized torture.

"You will not speak another word to her if you value your life." Shadow lifted his rose to walk next to him, supported and wrapped in his arms. After passing the jealously tempered blue hero, he pulled her closer to his side, shielding her from any shame placed on her. As they walked past the group, Shadow's haughty posturing kept the others from so much as lifting their heads from the surrounding grasses view to watch them depart. He passed Tails, who looked down to the ground between his shoes, not daring to look up to the dark hedgehog. The flying fox was unnerved when he saw the defensive male pause, but to his surprise, a cased disk landed in his lap. After finally leaving the view of the other Mobians, Shadow silently lifted his devastatingly upset female up into his arms, pulling her close as he raced home.

* * *

Upon reaching the house, Shadow softly placed the still distraught pink hedgegirl onto the couch. He sat across from her on the opposite end, waiting for her to calm herself. He didn't know how to put anyone at ease, especially a female. He didn't even know how to handle his own emotions, let alone his sweet Rose's. Looking to her side where he had placed her, he saw that even still she had kept the battered comforter he accidently tore from when he first realized he felt this soon-to-be mounding desire for her. Shadow felt a shock run through nerves, creating a warming tingle throughout his body. He finally realized. She did love him.

"Why Shadow?! Why would he say all those awful things?! How could I ever love someone like that?! I'm not pregnant! There's no possible way I could be pregnant…."

Shadow placed his hand on Amy's cheek, his eyes scanning her with overwhelming sympathy. "Amy, there's something I need to tell you."


	19. destiny's hold

Chapter 19: destiny's hold (MATURE: language, sexuality)

* * *

Sonic burst from the lab, barreling away from the last thing he ever wanted to see.

"Where are you going?!" Knuckles demanded, releasing his hold on his snow white queen, as he stood up to stop Sonic and get some answers.

"Leave- me- the fuck- alone." Sonic blared before storming from Tail's workshop. The emotional heartache was too much for the usually positive hedgehog, and he was not about to let the others see him suffering.

Tails walked out from the same room Sonic has just been in, less angered, but just as upset. Rouge and Knuckles looked back to him, seeing his soured expression that looked as though someone had died, and followed silently into the lab. As data scrolled across the screen, Tails kept busy pulling up the random files explaining Doctor Robotnik's 'Operation: Code LEGACY'. He did not open any visuals, but the data explained enough of the horror of Eggman's plan.

Rouge never cried, but the faint tears came none the less for her close friend, and her old teammate. "He actually did this to them?! HE ACUALLY FORCED THEM INTO THIS?!" She stared at Tails, waiting for his answer to somehow change but when he looked down and nodded, she couldn't say anymore, sobbing into her ruby hued guardian.

Knuckles looked to Tails. "What can we do?"

Tails looked away in pondering. "What could we ever possibly attempt to do? The decision is left to Amy and Shadow now. They have to choose what they want to do, and we have to stand behind them in whatever they follow through on."

Rouge wiped her eyes and looked to her lover. Knuckles decided to voice his concerns. "I hate to suggest the idea, but what if Shadow doesn't want the baby?"

Tails looked back to the saddened ivory bat. "I don't know." He hung his head and sighed heavily, but quickly looked up again, a little more restrained as he tried to concentrate on an intelligent assumption rather than dwelling on the pity of the situation. "We all know Amy has always wanted to be a mother, but Shadow…. He's never exactly been the type to enjoy being around another living being. Then when you consider that neither of the two had any knowledge of the fact that Eggman had taken the genetic samples he needed to make Amy unwittingly bear Shadow's offspring for his own personal gains, makes the whole scenario unpleasant and leaves them both with a heavy burden. Shadow has every right to decide as well as Amy. We all know Amy loves Sonic, so I don't know what she will choose."

Rouge piped up. "She won't." Tails looked to her confused. "She won't choose Sonic. For some time she has loved Shadow. I mean she loved them both, but if Shadow will stand by her, I know she'll stay with him."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Robotnik did this to me- US because he wanted to make our child his own personal minion to carry on after he is dead and long gone? What are we going to do?" Amy's tears left her awhile ago. Now it was only shock, fear, and concern.

Shadow couldn't help but feel sorrow for her. She looked so emotionally wounded, so vulnerable. "Come here Rose." He said as he waved to her, pulling his hand inward and offering to allow her to embrace him in an attempt to comfort her. Amy fell forward into his arms, crying into his thick, soft, blanched chest fur, as he stroked her quills and rested his chin against the top of her head. He wanted to take on all her pain and suffering she had gone through from the whole experience. He wished he would have been by her side instead of her struggling through, all alone, for the months past. "I am sorry Rose. I wish there was something more I could do for you."

"Don't leave me." She begged, looking up into his eyes, tears still streaming down her cheeks from her reddened emerald eyes.

Shadow's cherry hued pupils looked into hers intently. "I would never leave you if you did not wish for me to go. If you want me with you, I will stay. We are in this ordeal together." Still crying, she looked gratefully into his eyes, fresh tears still falling. Her mouth formed into a slight smile. "Thank you Shadow."

In gratitude she kissed him vigorously, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck between his quills. His arms that had spread trying to balance from the impact of her contact slowly rested upon her, tightening as she continued contact with his mouth. His eyelids slowly drifted down over their cerise orbs and his whole body warmed from her sweet tasting contact, begging for her to never stop. His mind hazed as he took in the natural rose scent mixed with the pheromones she always emanated, driving him to clasp onto her even harder.

Amy pulled her lips away slowly and rested back on her haunches, keeping her arms still timidly wrapped around his neck. As she was backing off, Shadow steadily, slowly, reduced his intense hold, yet continued to rest his hands upon her waist softly.

* * *

"What do you mean I shouldn't go!?" Sonic yelled, guilt overtaking his pain and anger wrongly taken out on Amy Rose. He hung his head. Sonic had started to like the idea of him and Amy being together, but now with Eggman's intervention, that idea was blown right out of the water, and after what he said to Amy, he didn't even know if she would talk to him, let alone be friends anymore. Tails and Knuckles looked to Sonic sadly, knowing well enough he was fighting a losing battle. "Shadow's had plenty of time to talk to her. I'm sure he's even known for awhile now. I have every right to go and be there for Ames."

Tails interrupted. "I'm sorry Sonic, but I don't agree. The disk shows the duplicated files were created today, and you heard about the blast- no one but Shadow could have done something like that besides Eggman, and why would he blow up his own bases location?" Tails felt terrible as he watched his friend lean over to the computer station, hanging his head between his arms that were rested on the desk. He looked like he was broken hearted. "Sonic, I'm sorry but what good would it do? Amy's really upset right now, and Shadow's probably explaining what has happened to her right as we speak. Give her time to calm down and at least wait for the morning. What could possibly happen that you can't wait until morning?" Sonic looked up with a forced smile, and rested his face into his arms once more. 'That's what I'm afraid of.'

* * *

They looked at each other, their emerald and ruby orbs never parting from the other's. Each saw the desire and passion hidden within them. Amy's teary emerald eyes reflected the moonlight that had begun to filter in through the window, while Shadow's ruby slit pupils glinted like stars from the light coming off her radiant orbs, darting back and forth eagerly searching for what his love's eyes were trying to express. Together their pupils dilated in excitement at the intensity of the intimate situation.

Suddenly, they both came together colliding into a passionate, lustful entwinement, grasping at the each other as though they could merge themselves into one body. Amy ran her fingers into Shadow's quills and pulled his head harder into their eager lips constraint, while he pawed at her back, trying to draw her up hard against him. They shifted their bodies to be able to come into more contact with each other, fully pressing against the other, and they finally tore their mouths apart long enough to get out the words each had been aching to say.

"I've loved you for so long Rose" Shadow breathed into her ear, warm breaths released inside while his lips brushed against the brim, touching delicately, as he pulled apart the neck clasp of her dress.

"Oh Shadow," Amy gasped as she kissed his neck, lightly nipping at his pitch-black furred skin to arouse him even further. "I do too- I just- didn't think- you would ever- feel the same for me."

Shadow pulled the top of her dress down and forced her bared breasts tightly against his own silky, white tufted chest, grasping her robustly. "I will stay with you forever." he spoke into her quills, as he increased his strengthened hold to show his intent to follow through on his words. He thrust his hips against hers as much as he could, desire pressing them to shift their bodies firmly into each other, panting from the furor of the sexual tension growing between them.

"Shadow, sleep with me." Amy yearned to him, and he vigorously lifted her while she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed amorously as he carried her to the bedroom, playing each's tongue over the other's lips and taking in tastes never known to their mouths before. Slamming the door shut behind him, he set her down, still keeping his lips pressed to hers, and brushing his fingers over the small of her back to entice carnal shivers though her body. Amy separated herself just enough to drop her dress down and immediately resumed contact with her lover, forcing her hips to his again. Taking uneven steps in their mind clouding ecstasy, they made their way erratically to the bed, making out while they stripped each other of the last of their garments and apparel. Together, they fell onto the bed, Shadow catching his fall to keep from impacting with his pregnant pink female.

He looked down to her, and remembering why it was they were here in the situation in the first place, he resisted consummating their intended action. Amy looked up to him concerned at his sudden internalization of himself and his emotions.

"Shadow, it's okay. I understand if you don't want to do this. You've been forced into this, and you don't have to deal with it if you don't want to. I wouldn't blame you for not choosing to make that commitment to me, nor the baby."

"It's not that." He strained out. He had given her the opposite impression than what he had intended. "I don't want to force you into anymore than you already have. And I know you're old enough, but you're still so young. You don't need this. You don't need me as your mate if you did not intend to."

"But I want you."

Though his face was turned from her, his crimson pupils diverted to her again. Amy Rose's eyes begged for him to love her. He doubted either one could have realized this was coming for some time, but the words, the actions, even the sequence of events pointed to this destiny. Shadow didn't have to be alone, living as an outcast. Amy Rose could find the love and commitment she so terribly longed for. He could have more than what others seemed to deem he should be allowed, and she could get the love that others had always hoped for her to find. Here lay Amy Rose wanting to give herself to him, and not just in a moment of weakness- it was far deeper than that. It was a commitment longed for by both as their bonds had strengthened. And beyond that, within her, was his own offspring and unborn child- a part of him, a part of each of them, and the idea that together they could find happiness was not to be lost on him. He continued to study her face as he side-glanced to her. The love her eyes held within them glistened from the tears that sparkled in the moonlight like stars across an emerald sky, and his face turned to concentrate on them in wonder. As he held himself above her, he relaxed more when she gently slid her arms through his fur and around his back, clasping herself to his body. She lifted her head, keeping eye contact with him until she brushed past his face to speak soothingly into his ear.

"I've always loved you Shadow, but it took me awhile to realize in what way. You are so much more than what you allow yourself to be sometimes, and I want to give that back to you. You mean everything to me, and I will do anything I can to have you think the same of me, my dark hero."

Shadow's right ear flicked upon hearing her amorous statement and both ears sheepishly turned back, holding in the enchanting words, his eyes shutting tightly as he breathed out in a comforted sigh. He softly rested his body against Amy's to cuddle into and straddle her as he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and nestled his muzzle within her pink quills, purring deeply into them. He continued to keep his head pressed against hers, rubbing his cheek on her own as they continued to embrace each other with the growing intensity of their passion. In his desire to be close to her, Shadow's fingers stroked her back fervently as Amy pulled her chest to him and imprinted her fingertips into his shoulders. His hands methodically moved out from her back and passed down her sides as he softly caressed her abdomen, teasing her pink fur and showing his affection for her and what she carried inside. A shared elation ran through both of them in his touch of her stomach at their unvoiced devotion to each other and the start of their union. While she fondled the ivory white patch of fur on his chest in her own excitement from his delicate contact, Shadow took care to not put pressure on her midsection is his own vehement arousal. As his hold strengthened on her hips and he clasped his fingers taught around her haunches, she breathed heavily, clenching her fists in his chest fur. They pressed against each other harder, nuzzling into the others muzzle and quills lasciviously. Ecstasy was building inside them, igniting their hormones, and raising their ardor for each other. Amy moved her softened lips to Shadow zealously and ran her tongue across the border of his mouth enticingly, all the while eyeing him lustfully. He angled his head and drove his mouth tightly onto hers, trailing his tongue within her in a sexual hunger for her sweetened taste. Shadow tore away from the kiss and raised himself above her as he positioned his nether regions heedfully between her thighs. Amy shifted her own body underneath him, moving her hips against his own to ready for his contact, and he looked down to her, checking one last time for her certainty. Seeing her pupils dilate and her body quiver in unbridled arousal from her sexual yearning told his instincts what to do, and for the first time outside of their own separate thoughts, he carefully guided himself down as the pair vocalized their pleasure, and he fully connected with her.


End file.
